


The Tainted Angel and the Golden Boy

by TosMichiyo



Series: Fallen Angels [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels, Angels, Character Death, Dubious Consent, Fallen Angels, M/M, Mentions of Suicide, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M, Tom Riddle is Not Voldemort, no magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-22 20:02:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8298701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TosMichiyo/pseuds/TosMichiyo
Summary: Voldemort finally gets his hands on Harry Potter, the so-called Golden Boy. The one he tried to pull down years ago and has been craving for since. Now Harry Potter has fallen, all thanks to Tom Riddle.Voldemort is determined to never let Harry go, but Harry is not so willing to stay and Tom will follow Harry till the end of time itself, even if it means turning against the Dark Lord. And as secrets that were kept and locked away are revealed Harry realises he knew nothing at all.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, here is the next story and most likely the final part of this series :).  
> Hope you all enjoy!  
> And all mistakes are still my own! 
> 
> I’m really glad so many people actually liked the first two stories, so I hope I am not failing you with this part.
> 
> And if you haven't read the first two parts, I don't think this will make much sense. So a little warning :).  
> Anyway enjoy and cya next update ^-^!

### Prologue:

##### Human World:

Red eyes, full of desire and hunger stared down at them all. Eyes that were unfamiliar to her, but Luna was certain those eyes belonged to a Dark Angel, his aura hidden, but even then she could feel it. The Darkness radiating around that Angel. 

“You have lost, Albus…” A cold voice stated. A Light Angel, with grey hair and a beard looked sad and the blue eyes behind those spectacles looked lost. “Your precious Golden Boy is mine.” The voice hissed. 

Visions flashed in front of Luna’s eyes and it was almost too much. She gasped and sat up, her eyes wide as she still saw the visions in her mind. 

Carefully she looked sideways and realized that Neville was still asleep, silently she got up and left the bedroom. She moved towards Lucia’s room and opened the door slowly. Peeking through a small gap, she saw her daughter was still fast asleep. 

Her hand tightened on the doorknob. What should she do? Harry… Luna silently closed the door and walked over to the stairs and went downstairs. 

As she sat down at the kitchen table she wrote down what she had seen and when she was finished her eyes turned sad at the visions that had awoke her. 

She looked up towards the window, it was still dark outside, but the morning sun was slowly coming through. The uneasy feeling she had since she had woken up didn’t go away and Luna knew it would stay till the end of it all, which she dreaded more than anything else.

The days passed and Luna put away the awful feeling that she had, despite that Neville seemed to realise something was wrong, as did her daughter. Luna knew she could hardly talk about what she had seen and Neville understood that it had been a vision and had asked about it no more. 

It was only a few days later when Lucia asked her a question that brought Luna’s thoughts back to her visions.

“Mom, could you tell me a story?” Lucia asked, smiling brightly at her mother. Luna’s lips turned upwards, almost a smile, but not quite.

“What kind of story do you want to hear?” Luna asked her daughter as she sat down and the young girl moved and sat down next to her on the couch. 

“The story about the Four Angels!” Lucia exclaimed and Luna froze. Lucia didn’t seem to notice, as she closed her eyes, waiting for her mother to start the story she had heard so often.

Luna smiled softly, but the smile didn’t reach her eyes and she willed the tears away that were threatening to escape. “Alright….” She muttered softly and slowly started telling the story.. “A long, long time ago there were four friends…” 

##### Dark World:

As Voldemort left again, Tom made his way back to his bedroom and quickly dressed, putting a knife beneath his cloak. He sat back down on the bed as he stared at the sleeping angel. 

Harry who was still unaware of what had happened and Tom was still reluctant to share him with Voldemort. He gently cupped Harry’s cheek and saw Harry sigh softly. In his eyes Harry had always been his, not Dumbledore’s and not Voldemort’s. Harry was his precious angel. 

“What will become of us, Harry…?” Tom whispered softly, knowing that no one would answer his question. The other angel shifted slightly and sighed, but remained asleep despite it all. For one second doubt creeped in Tom’s mind. But even if he had not giving in to Voldemort’s advances back then he knew he would still have damned them both one way or another. 

Voldemort had only sped up the process of it. Tom knew that there would have been one day that he would have been unable to keep his hands to himself. 

Tom traced his fingers over Harry’s cheek and down to the angel’s neck, over the naked chest and he let it linger there. Harry let out another sigh and snuggled a bit closer to him. Then the emerald eyes blinked open a few times, clearly trying to remember what had exactly happened. Tom just silently gave him some time. 

As Harry awoke the first thing he could clearly feel was the hand resting against his chest and how he had leaned closer against it. Then the memories of what had happened rushed in. Tom… He slowly opened his eyes and looked up, seeing Tom sitting on the bed close to him. 

Tom smiled and leaned down, kissing him briefly. “Good morning.” He said softly. Harry had closed his eyes during the small, but gentle kiss. 

And as he stared at the other once more he wondered if it was all a dream. “Morning…” He muttered back as he sat up and Tom moved his hand towards Harry’s shoulder. 

“How are you feeling?” Tom asked softly and Harry could see concern in Tom’s eyes. 

Harry shrugged. In truth he didn’t feel all that different, but he knew he still had his white wings. They were not torn from his back yet. Yet he also knew there was no way he could return to the Light World. He had utterly doomed himself, but Harry didn’t regret one single moment of it. 

How could he after all? He had always harboured feelings for Tom. He deep down knew he wanted more than just be friends, but he had ignored it for so long. If he had known that Tom had felt the same. 

‘He didn’t just fall, Harry. He let himself fall. He chose this road, because he wanted you and nothing would stop him from having you. Of course, soon after that you had disappeared. You left London behind and he was devastated.’ Luna’s words echoed through his mind and Harry frowned at Tom. 

Tom gently cupped his cheek and seemed thoughtful. “What are you thinking about?” Tom asked. 

Harry put his hand atop Tom’s and looked into those dark eyes. “Tom… Did you?” Harry bit his bottom lip and looked down. “Did you let yourself fall because of me?” Harry questioned, unable to look Tom in his eyes. 

“Yes, I did. I do not regret it, Harry. I never will. Only for this moment I would do it all over again.” Tom replied and Harry carefully looked up.

“What about Voldemort?” Harry whispered. Tom‘s eyes became a bit darker and Harry could see the anger inside Tom’s eyes. 

“You’re mine!” Tom snarled. “If he thinks he owns you, he is wrong.” Harry blinked at him. 

“I thought you were his favourite.” Harry muttered, as he slowly sat up. Tom sighed. “Bellatrix said that at least…” 

“I am. He does fancy me a lot more than the others. I don’t know why exactly…” Tom said. Harry saw the Dark Angel look away. “He is waiting for us…” 

Harry’s blood ran cold at those words. “I… I can’t go to him, Tom. I decided to come with you, not to him.” Harry said. Tom shook his head and looked back up.

“You think we still have a choice? Out there the Light Angels will be searching for you and maybe even for me. If we leave the Dark World Voldemort would order every damn angel to hunt us down.” Tom said. 

Harry knew that Tom was right and he let out a frustrated sigh. “Death would have been better than this…” Harry stiffened as a hand grasped his chin harshly. 

“Never say that again! Promise me you will never cross over Harry! We promised that we would stay together. We have found each other again now. Do not even think of leaving!” Tom growled at him. 

Harry shook his head and Tom let go of his chin. “I am not saying that! I do not want to leave you behind, Tom!” And Harry was glad when he saw that Tom relaxed at his words. “What are we going to do now then..?” Harry asked softly as silence filled the bedroom and Tom shook his head.

“Go to him, I suppose…” Tom muttered. Harry tensed once more and looked away. Tom grabbed Harry’s chin gently this time. “I will not let him hurt you, Harry.” 

Harry nodded and sighed. “We better go to him, I suppose.” He muttered softly, not at all looking forward to seeing the Dark Angel at all, but he knew Tom was right. They could run, but every angel, Light or Dark would be searching for them. 

They wouldn’t be able to keep outrunning them. It was only then that Harry realised he was still completely naked and a blush crept up his face, making Tom chuckle. “Nothing that I haven’t seen yet by now, Harry.” Tom whispered seductively. 

A shy grin appeared on Harry’s face. “At least give me some decency and turn around while I dress.” Tom looked at him and sighed, as he stood up and turned his back to the bed. “Thanks…” Harry said. 

The shy grin slowly morphing into a teasing grin, as he grabbed his cloak and quickly dressed. He knew Tom had wanted to watch some more and Harry understood that Tom had giving him some control, since he actually listened to his request. 

“Alright. Let get this over with.” Harry said and Tom turned around, eyeing him in his still white cloaks. 

“Why did you…” Tom’s voice trailed off and he shook his head, seeing Harry narrowing his eyes a bit. Tom knew that Harry dressing himself in his white robes would attract more attention. He even made sure to put an extra black cloak there and Tom saw it was still lying there. 

“I won’t just bow down to him, Tom. No matter what I am a Light Angel. And he can go fuck himself if he thinks I will submit to him.” Harry said. 

Tom’s lips twitched as he tried to keep his emotions in check, yet he wanted to laugh at Harry’s words. How long had it been since he felt like laughing at all. Tom walked up to the other and kissed him softly. “Better don’t say that right to his face, Harry.” Tom warned himself and Harry just nodded. 

Harry knew better than to actually provoke Voldemort. “Let’s go.” Harry muttered. Tom grabbed his hand and slowly they walked out of the house and towards the big castle atop the hill. Harry noticed several Dark Angels looking at them and laughing quietly. Tom just ignored them all and none of them dared to approach them. And Harry was at least glad that Tom was next to him. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Voldemort stared at the portrait on the wall. The male on said portrait looked straight ahead, frozen in time. Frozen by death itself. “I finally have him…” Voldemort whispered. 

Voldemort’s lips turned upwards. “How many years has it been?” Voldemort traced his fingers over the painting, as if he could actually touch the person in it. “I will never let him go now. I will not allow him to leave. Never again.” Voldemort whispered. Red eyes shone with determination. 

Silently Voldemort left the room, a room in which only hung a portrait of a male. A male which had died years ago. A male who had crossed over many centuries ago, deciding that death was better than living as an Angel for the rest of his life. 

Voldemort clenched his teeth. He would never allow Harry to cross over. Harry would stay here forever, even if he had to tie the other down or lock him up. Tom might object, but Voldemort didn’t care. In the end if Tom became a nuisance he would simply dispose of him. 

And Voldemort knew that Tom could truly become a nuisance. It was the same for him. Both of them were captured by Harry’s aura and Voldemort knew why. Deep down, he cursed it all. And it was only because he knew how it felt that he actually allowed Tom close to Harry.  
He wasn’t kidding when he said that Tom only had to share Harry with him. 

In his own eyes, Harry was his, completely and solely his. A feral grin appeared on his face. How long had he waited for this moment? Years… centuries even… 

And now it was finally there. Harry was in his grasp. All thanks to Tom and of course he also has to thank Albus for giving Tom Riddle a second chance. The old fool. Voldemort let out a cold laugh as he entered the throne room, waiting for Tom and waiting for Harry. Red eyes stared at the door almost willing it to open and for them to enter.


	2. Fallen Angels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Tom find themselves in Voldemort’s bed. Afterwards when Voldemort leaves, Tom follows him, yet he only gets more confused by Voldemort’s actions and words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, here is the next chapter ^-^. 
> 
> And omg I kept changing even the smallest details… I know a lot of people have actually been waiting for this scene and it kind of made me nervous, since I didn’t want to let you all down XD. 
> 
> So anyway hope you all enjoy it :)!  
> All mistakes are still my own! 
> 
> And many thanks to everyone who left comments, kudos and so on ^-^!!!

### Chapter 1: Fallen Angels

Harry didn’t react at all when they stopped into the throne room and he was faced with Voldemort. The Dark Lord stood there, in front of a throne, with those black wings on his back and those black robes around him; he almost looked like a statue. No aura could be felt and it only made Harry more nervous. His heart was beating louder and louder every second that passed by as those red eyes stared down at Tom and him. 

He was almost certain that Tom might even feel his heartbeat at his wrist, but the other didn’t comment or react like he was aware of it. Tom just stared straight back at Voldemort and Harry felt even more uncomfortable. It was almost as if they were trying to see who the boss here truly was. 

Harry wondered if Tom would ever go against the Dark Lord however and his thoughts stopped when Voldemort’s silky hiss-like voice echoed through the throne room. “Harry Potter, Dumbledore’s precious Golden Boy.” Harry kept his mouth shut, but he did glare, showing the other that he hated his title. 

Voldemort’s lips only turned upwards and amusement shone in those bright red eyes and Harry was certain that Voldemort knew he hated it. 

“Come.” The Dark Lord ordered as he eyed Tom for one second. Then he turned around and went through a door. 

Tom’s grip on Harry’s hand tightened briefly and Tom glanced over to him, silently asking as if he was still alright with this all. 

Harry gave a brief nod as they walked after the other. Harry suppressed a shiver as they walked through the black hallways. Everything looked the same, the walls, ceiling and the floor completely looked like black marble stone. 

Harry felt uneasy walking through the hallways and soon he realised that he didn’t even remember the way anymore. He frowned briefly as they still silently followed the Dark Lord, who seemed to know exactly where he was going. 

“Some Dark Angels say that the hallways are enchanted…” Tom whispered softly, clearly picking up on Harry’s thoughts. “Legend even says it this castle itself was created by Salazar Slytherin, though we can never be sure.” Tom explained. 

Harry just nodded. It would explain a lot after all. Salazar Slytherin was one of the first Angels, and he was also the very first Dark Angel. Well if you believed the stories of the Four Angels that was. 

They rounded another corner and Voldemort spoke, his voice echoing through the hallway. “Salazar created this castle.” Harry felt Tom tense briefly. “It’s a safe keep for anyone that follows him, for anyone who embraces his darker side.” Voldemort looked over his shoulder briefly, smirking at Tom. 

Harry saw Tom narrow his eyes and he felt Tom’s hand clench even tighter around his own, making Harry wince slightly. At once Tom relaxed and looked at Harry. Harry could not read the emotions that were on Tom’s face and he frowned. “Tom?” He asked softly, hoping that Voldemort wouldn’t hear it. 

Voldemort just laughed, as they he reached a door and opened it. “Such a pity to have to hide your real self, isn’t it Tom?” 

“Shut up!” Tom snarled back, already knowing what game Voldemort was playing. The Dark Lord knew that he never told Harry about his past, how he went to his father’s house and wanted to kill him. 

Harry stopped and eyed the both of them, curious about why Tom was so on edge. Voldemort chuckled at them and it was only then that Harry saw they were standing in a bedroom. His emerald eyes looked towards the large bed that was standing just behind Voldemort and he felt anticipation run through him.

“Come here, both of you.” Voldemort ordered. Tom tightened his grip and then he walked over, pulling Harry along. Tom knew that if he did anything that Voldemort didn’t like that the other would tell Harry everything. 

Once more Tom felt scared, scared of losing Harry. Would Harry truly leave him if he knew about what he had done? Silently the two of them stopped in front of Voldemort, who first looked at Tom and then those red eyes trailed towards Harry. 

Harry didn’t break eye contact as Voldemort looked him straight in his eyes. He wouldn’t give the Dark Lord the satisfaction. A soft smile appeared on Voldemort’s face, making Harry’s eyes widen. “So beautiful you are, Harry. You have not changed a bit since our last meeting.” Voldemort whispered as he raised his hand and gently cupped Harry’s cheek, making Harry tense briefly before he relaxed. 

Tom stiffened and glared at Voldemort and the Dark Lord chuckled, as his eyes trailed back towards the other. “Don’t worry. I won’t forget you either, my little angel.” Voldemort hissed seductively as he used his other hand and cupped Tom’s cheek.  
Tom clenched his teeth, his glare only increasing with those words. Voldemort only narrowed his eyes slightly in warning. “But you must not forget your place either, Tom.” 

The warning was still clear and out there, but Harry frowned in confusion, though he stopped thinking when he felt Voldemort’s hand trail down from his cheek towards his shoulder. The Dark Lord stepped aside and gently pushed him forward to the bed. 

Tom’s blue eyes narrowed at Voldemort and the other simply smirked and behind Harry’s back pulled Tom towards him and kissed him hard on his lips, making the other groan as he bit Tom’s bottom lip. Harry had turned around and looked at the both of them, feeling a bit out of place, yet he couldn’t deny the arousing sight in front of him.

Voldemort looked like he was practically devouring Tom’s mouth and Harry gasped, making the two of them stop and look over at him. Both of them had a hungry look in their eyes, though Voldemort’s red eyes seemed darker and filled with even more lust and desire than Harry had ever seen. 

All of a sudden Tom gasped and Harry’s eyes widened as he felt the desire and lust running through his body. He understood immediately what was happening. What he was feeling right now was the Dark Lord’s aura, which normally was hidden. 

And it felt so dark and tempting that Harry felt himself falling. He was unaware of his surroundings until a pair of demanding lips kissed him roughly. Harry struggled against the onslaught of emotions, but he couldn’t stop it and a moan tore from his throat as a hand gripped his slowly hardening erection through his trousers. 

Silently he bucked his hips forward and he felt a body moving behind him and a tongue and lips moved over his neck, making Harry gasp. It was simply too much, yet it still didn’t feel enough. A tongue plunged into his mouth and Harry tried to keep up with it, but was failing as the other clearly dominated the kiss. 

Yet all of a sudden he was pushed backwards, he heard the person behind him groan as he landed on the bed, with Harry atop of him. Harry opened his eyes and saw the Dark Lord standing there, looking down at them. He then knew that the person behind was Tom and he relaxed, knowing that Tom wouldn’t hurt him. 

Tom’s hands moved down over Harry’s chest, opening the buttons of the outer cloak while they went down. Harry’s own hands went to his trousers and opened them. Voldemort smirked and grabbed the trousers pulling them off quickly. 

Tom moved one hand down and into Harry’s briefs, grabbing and jerking the slowly hardening cock. Voldemort quickly pulled the briefs out of the way and Harry craned his neck backwards as Tom sucked on his collarbone. 

Harry could feel Tom’s erection against his lower back and shifted his hips making Tom groan slightly and the hand sped up a bit, until Voldemort grabbed Tom’s wrist and pulled his hand away. 

Harry let out a small whine, but he went silent as Voldemort crawled onto the bed and hovered above the two of them. Voldemort smirked down at him and Harry felt his heart beating louder as the Dark Lord leaned down and kissed him gently and softly, so unlike his previous kiss. 

Another hand found his erection and started pumping it slowly, too slow for Harry’s liking and Voldemort seemed to know it. Yet he didn’t speed up either. Harry moved his hands and grabbed onto Voldemort’s shoulders. 

Tom slowly moved his hands up and beneath Harry’s shirt. Harry gasped and closed his eyes as Tom teased his fingers over Harry’s nipples. Harry started thrusting his hips, hoping that Voldemort would speed up a bit, but it only resulted in making Tom groan against his neck and Harry kept moving, knowing that he at least was giving some friction to Tom’s cock.

The Dark Lord pulled back and leaned down, kissing, nipping and sucking on the other side of Harry’s neck. Harry kept moaning and gasping, his body a writhing mess between the two Dark Angels and despite Voldemort’s slow movements on his member Harry felt the coil in his stomach, indicating his coming orgasm. 

Voldemort also seemed to feel it and Harry could hear him chuckle lowly. “Come for me, Harry.” The voice whispered near his ear, as a tongue licked his earlobe. Harry felt Tom twist his nipples and he let out a strangled moan as his orgasm hit him. 

Voldemort leaned up and looked at Harry, who was panting and trying to calm his body down after his orgasm. Without any warning Voldemort let out a growl and pulled at Harry’s hair, kissing him roughly, not giving Harry the time to recover. 

Tom narrowed his eyes and grabbed onto Voldemort’s hair, pulling his head back, making the other glare down at him. It all went unseen by Harry as Voldemort’s lips turned upwards and leaned down, moving his mouth close to Tom’s ear. “Prepare him, Tom.” 

It was clearly meant to be an order and Tom shifted slightly, still glaring a bit at the other. 

Harry blinked a few times as he felt the other two move, until his back was lying on the soft matrass and Harry stared up at Tom who was undressing. Harry’s eyes widened briefly as he noticed the knife that Tom had tied to his waist. 

The Dark Lord chuckled and pulled the knife away from the other, making Tom narrow his eyes. Voldemort just shook his head, while he threw the knife across the room, not caring where it landed, as long as it was far away from them for now. 

When Tom was naked, he focused his attention back on Harry who was still lying there, staring up at the two of them. Tom smiled gently and settled between Harry’s legs, who opened them. He could see the semen stains on Harry’s shirt and he moved to pull it off. Harry sat up a bit and removed his cloak while Tom removed his shirt, leaving Harry completely naked.

He slowly kissed the other and Harry lay back down, Tom followed, kissing over Harry’s jaw towards his neck as he softly whispered. “Relax.” Harry let out a deep sigh and relaxed even more. 

Tom moved his hand up and put three of his fingers in his own mouth, making sure to get them wet enough with his spit. Tom then moved then down and traced one fingers slowly around the rim of Harry’s anus. The emerald eyes stared up at him, trusting him not to hurt him and Tom wasn’t planning on getting Harry hurt at all. 

He slowly pushed one finger in and felt Harry tense briefly, before the other relaxed again. So Tom pushed his finger in further, feeling the walls clench around his finger. 

“Use your tongue.” Voldemort ordered from behind him and Tom glanced over at the other, seeing that Voldemort had his trousers opened and his cock was out, as a hand slowly pumped it. As Tom looked back to Harry he noticed that Harry’s eyes had also been fixed on Voldemort’s crotch area. 

Tom shifted and put one hand around Harry’s member, making those green eyes look towards him once more. Tom smirked a bit as he leaned down and licked over Harry’s balls, feeling the other shudder, before taking them in his mouth and sucking. 

Harry let out a gasp as he felt Tom suck on his balls. “Oh god…” He muttered, making the Dark Lord laugh softly. 

Tom removed his finger and released Harry’s balls from his mouth, as he moved his head further down. With both his hands he opened Harry’s cheeks and licked through the crack. Harry jerked upwards at the feeling. 

Tom then gently nudged his tongue against the opening, feeling it closing slightly against the new intrusion and instead of pushing right in; he licked around the outer rim. Harry sighed and relaxed some more at these new sensations. 

Tom tensed briefly when he felt a hand on his backside, but he relaxed when he felt the fingers move down teasingly slow. He wasn’t shocked when a dry finger pushed in and he bit his bottom lip a bit, before resuming licking Harry’s hole. 

Harry looked at Voldemort who was looking straight at him as well. He had noticed Tom’s reaction and he narrowed his eyes slightly, but Voldemort’s lips only turned upwards, as he seemed to move his hand a bit. 

Tom let out a groan when he felt Voldemort twist the finger and pushing it straight against his prostate. “Tom.” Harry let out, as he tried to sit up, but Tom pushed his hands against Harry’s chest, pushing him down against the bed again. 

This time when Tom moved his tongue around Harry’s hole, he also pushed in, making sure that his tongue was at least wet enough of his spit. It seemed like Voldemort was getting a bit impatient after all, considering he didn’t bother using any lube for him at all. 

Tom knew what an utter bastard the other could be, even in bed. But he at least always made sure the first time that he was gentle. In a way he was fooling the Angels that had fallen and found their way in his bed. He was going to be gentle towards Harry at least and Tom knew what to expect of the other.

Harry gasped as he felt a tongue enter him and his hands held onto Tom’s arms which were lying over his stomach. It felt even stranger than fingers moving in and out of him, but it definitely felt pleasurable and Harry was ashamed that his cock twitched and seemed to harden again. 

Voldemort grinned when Harry threw his head back, closed eyes as he felt the pleasure run through his body. How many times would the other be able to come before passing out? Two or maybe even three? 

He pushed a second finger inside Tom, making the other tense and Tom groaned. Harry’s eyes shot open again, but soon Tom pushed his tongue further in again, making Harry moan slightly. Tom pulled away and pushed one finger in, while spitting a bit to make sure that he would not hurt the other. 

When he found Harry’s prostate he pushed in a second finger, Harry’s hands clenched into the sheets. Tom bit his bottom lip as he felt the slight pain in his bottom and he glanced over his shoulder at the Dark Lord, glaring at him. 

Voldemort only smirked and grabbed his hair, pushing him towards Harry’s hardening cock. “Suck him. Make sure he is wet enough to take you.” Voldemort said. Harry’s eyes shot open at those words and when he felt Tom put his lips around his cock, Harry automatically pushed his hips upwards. 

Tom made sure to use a lot of spit as he sucked Harry’s cock. And as their eyes met Tom moaned at the lust he saw in Harry’s eyes. He then realized that Harry actually liked the idea of taking him. Tom’s eyes closed and he groaned when Voldemort pushed a third finger in, but luckily he didn’t push in further, just kept it close to his entrance. 

Harry moaned when he felt Tom groan around his member, the vibrations sending even more pleasure through his body. Tom followed Voldemort’s example and also added a third finger, while he kept his mouth on Harry’s member. He kept pushing his fingers in and out of Harry, making sure to stretch him well. 

After just a few seconds Voldemort pulled his fingers out of Tom completely. “Stop and ride him. You know how.” Voldemort said. Tom leaned away as well, making Harry whine softly. Tom looked over to Voldemort, who seemed to be waiting for him to continue, so carefully Tom moved forward. He wondered if he was prepared enough. 

But when he saw Harry looking up at him, his doubt vanished. Harry wanted this as well. Next time they would do it without Voldemort breathing down their necks. Tom straddled Harry and grabbed Harry’s cock as he put it against his hole; he never broke eye contact with Harry. 

Slowly, uncertain Harry moved his hands, clearly wanting to grab his hips and with a brief nod from Tom he did that. Tom closed his eyes as he slowly moved down, feeling how his ass was stretching even more. He let out a gasp as he moved down even further, until he finally took all Harry had to offer. He tried to relax, but he could also feel Harry’s fingers holding him rather hard, knowing that it might leave bruises. 

Harry slowly opened his eyes. Those new sensations and feelings that overcame had almost been too much and as he saw Tom sitting atop of him he let out a small moan. It was then that he felt how tense his body was and he relaxed slightly. 

Voldemort chuckled, as he moved and settled between Harry’s legs, moving his hand down, tracing his fingers around Harry’s crack slowly. The still Light Angel tensed and emerald eyes widened. It would be too much. His body already felt so on edge.

Tom noticed Harry’s reaction and turned to look over his shoulder. “Stop.” He said to Voldemort, but the other only raised his eyebrow. The red eyes staring at him in slight disbelief, but also some anger was hiding in those eyes. Tom bit his bottom lip, wondering if he crossed a line. 

Yet Voldemort seemed to ignore both of them and pushed two fingers inside, coated in lube at least. Harry’s hips jerked upwards as he moaned. 

Tom gasped at the sudden movement as Harry’s cock brushed against his prostate. Voldemort leaned closer and nipped at Tom’s neck. “Don’t forget your place, my tainted angel.” The Dark Lord whispered into his ear.

Voldemort kept pushing his fingers in and out of Harry’s ass and eventually added a third finger. Harry couldn’t stop moaning at the feelings. His cock buried inside Tom, which already felt heavenly, but to also feel those fingers fucking him. Harry felt like he was in heaven, despite knowing that he was inside the Dark World. 

Tom slowly started to move up and down, as he felt more relaxed and sure that he wouldn’t tear himself. He leaned down and pulled Harry forward, kissing him, swallowing every moan that came from his mouth. 

Harry opened his legs wider and desperately pushed his hips up and down. He could already feel it again; another orgasm was slowly coming closer. “Fuck, please…” He moaned as he threw his head back and Tom latched his mouth on the neck that was in front of him. 

Voldemort pulled his fingers out, making Harry whine and Tom felt it and stopped his movements, wondering what the Dark Lord was planning. Voldemort grinned and leaned closer, pushing his member against Harry’s entrance. 

Harry’s head shot up as he looked at the two Dark Angels. Voldemort placed one hand on the back of Tom’s head and pulled him into a kiss as he thrusted his hips forward.

Harry’s fingers tightened into the sheets and his back arched as Voldemort quickly started thrusting in and out and Harry couldn’t stop the loud moans. Voldemort placed both his hands on Harry’s sides to hold onto. “Move.” Voldemort hissed against Tom’s neck. 

And Tom slowly started moving up and down again, fucking himself on Harry’s cock. While Voldemort sucked and bit down on his neck. 

Harry knew he could take not much more as he felt how close body was once more to his second orgasm. “Fuck, fuck. Oh please!” Harry moaned and Voldemort sped up his thrusts. Tom placed his hands on Harry’s chest and moved his fingers over those rose nipples. 

Harry’s arched his back, his hands going to Tom’s hips, nails almost breaking the skin there as he spilled himself inside Tom. Seeing Harry moaning and coming undone beneath made Tom groan and Voldemort bit his neck hard, one of the Dark Lord’s hands going to Tom’s cock and jerking it off. 

Tom leaned back against the Dark Lord behind him as a moan tore from his throat and his cock spurted out the semen over Harry’s stomach and chest. Harry moaned softly at the feeling and Tom opened his eyes looking down at the other. 

Harry looked tired, that was no surprise. His body had been through a lot in less than 2 days. Tom felt Voldemort groan against his neck and he knew that the other had just reached his climax as well. Harry blinked his eyes tiredly, he felt contented and tired, but he didn’t want to fall asleep, not here at least. Not so close to Voldemort. 

Yet even though his mind was rebelling against it Harry could do nothing to stop it as sleep claimed him. 

Voldemort embraced Tom as they both stared down at Harry. Tom tried to catch his breath as Voldemort asked softly. “Are you happy now, Tom?” 

Tom moved his hands slightly over Harry’s chest, feeling the sticky mess there, knowing that it was his sperm. A dark feeling came over him, Tom recognized it as obsession, a dark feeling, and he quickly pushed it down. Voldemort chuckled softly. “Why hide your true self from him? Maybe back when you were a Light Angel your feelings were still pure, but not anymore.” Voldemort pulled back and Tom also slowly moved up, feeling the semen drip out of his ass. 

Tom looked up when the Dark Lord walked over and he wasn’t surprised when a towel was thrown at him. Neither was he surprised when Voldemort grabbed his hair and pulled him forward to the Dark Lord’s cock. “Clean it.” Voldemort ordered. 

Tom carefully looked up, seeing those red eyes stare down at him. He licked the tip slowly, before sucking the head inside his mouth, making sure to clean it well. 

When Voldemort was satisfied he released Tom’s head and putting his member back in his trousers he buttoned them up again. “Stay here.” With those words Voldemort turned around and left the room, making Tom frown. He could not remember one time when the Dark Lord just left after they had sex. 

Yet Tom sighed and turned around, placing the towel on Harry’s chest as he cleaned the other once more. After that he also cleaned himself and at least dressed both of them in their briefs, so they weren’t completely naked. 

Tom eyed the bedroom door through which Voldemort had left and he carefully walked up to it. As he opened it and stared down at the hallways he saw no one and nothing at all. He wondered where Voldemort had went through and despite the warning he had gotten he quickly grabbed his cloak and his knife and with one last look towards the bed he silently left. 

He walked through the corridors which always looked the same. He found another door which seemed to be slightly ajar and he stopped close by. He could hear a voice, but it was too soft to actually catch what it was saying, so slowly and as silently as possible Tom moved closer. 

“…-Divine. Though I have to share him… Tom does know his place though.” A soft sigh could be heard and Tom frowned, feeling a rush of anger at those words. “I can’t believe it, after all those years. He is nothing like you. He looks so different.” Voldemort laughed. “But I guess it is expected. Centuries have passed. Yet though at the same time I can see the defiance that you also had. I already suspected when he denied my advances, but now I am certain.” Tom could some movement and he stepped backwards slowly.

He shook his head and walked away, knowing better to get caught eavesdropping, especially by Voldemort himself. He quickly found his way back to the bedroom and saw that Harry was still sleeping. He moved towards the bed and laid down, embracing Harry as he sighed. He felt Harry move closer to him and he wondered who Voldemort had been talking to… He hadn’t heard another voice at all. But it seemed like it had to do with Harry. 

And Tom didn’t like that one bit. He closed his eyes, feeling Harry beside him. Voldemort was acting different than normal and Tom couldn’t help but feeling afraid of it. In those 20 years he believed he got to know the other pretty well, better than most of the other angels at least. 

Yet now he wasn’t so sure. He would have to search for that room once more to see what was inside it. He couldn’t let Voldemort know that he had followed him however. The Dark Lord would kill him without a second doubt. 

Tom tightened his hold on Harry. Hating that even after 20 years Voldemort was still using Harry against him. Voldemort knew that he couldn’t bear the thought of losing the other angel again. Not after finally having found him. 

Tom let out a deep sigh, closing his eyes. He knew better than to let his guard down inside the castle and Voldemort’s chambers. Yet he couldn’t stop a yawn from escaping and he felt tired all of a sudden. He relaxed even more as he felt Harry breathing against his chest and slowly Harry’s breathing lulled him to sleep.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voldemort eyed the two sleeping males on the bed. He stepped closer and saw that Tom was really asleep. His lips turned upwards. “I thought you knew better than to let your guard down, Tom.” Voldemort whispered softly. 

But then his red eyes trailed towards Harry. “You would truly be the death of both of us…” Voldemort muttered. Yet Voldemort knew he would truly never let Harry go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am still relatively new to writing threesomes, so I do hope it worked out fine. 
> 
> Here a small teaser for the next chapter :).
> 
>  
> 
> For one second Harry thought he saw something in those red eyes that could resemble ‘love’, but Albus always said that Voldemort didn’t know how to love. “What were you waiting for…?” Harry asked. It felt surreal that he was talking, just talking to Voldemort. But at least he was still alive and breathing, well for an angel. If Voldemort had truly wanted him gone, he wouldn’t be here anymore. 
> 
> “You.” Voldemort replied, breaking through Harry’s confusing thoughts and his eyes widened in disbelief. 
> 
>  
> 
> Cya next update ^-^!


	3. Bound Souls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Voldemort chains Harry to a bed and talks with him. Yet everything the Dark Lord says only ends up confusing Harry even more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, here is the next chapter :). 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy it ^-^!  
> And all mistakes are still my own! 
> 
> Thanks to everyone who left comments, kudos and so on ^-^!!!
> 
> Warnings: Mentions of suicide

### Chapter 2: Bound Souls

Some people are bound; we call them soulmates or maybe the one true love. Those people will always find each other.  
Their paths will cross sometime during their life or maybe even in the afterlife.  
Those souls are bound and their souls are intertwined forever.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Do you believe in soulmates?” Ron asked as he sat down on the torn down couch in Harry’s apartment. Harry blinked up at the other, looking at him through his glasses. 

“Not really I suppose…” Harry muttered with a frown as he sat next to his friend. Ron shrugged and looked away. 

“It would be great, right…? To have someone out there who fits perfectly, your one true love.” Ron muttered. Harry shook his head and pushed his glasses further up on his nose. 

“That person could live at the other side of the world Ron. What are the odds of meeting someone like your soulmate?” Harry replied, not really understanding his friend. 

Ron laughed and bumped into his shoulder. “A guy can dream right.” Ron smiled and Harry found himself smiling as well. “A happily ever after, I think everyone wants that. Honestly mate, I cannot believe that you would not believe in something like soulmates or one true love.” Ron sighed. 

Harry laughed at his friend’s expression. “Maybe one day, maybe one day Ron.” Harry replied. His hand traced up towards the scar on his head and Ron frowned. 

“You deserve happiness Harry, you more than anyone else… I hope one day you find your soulmate.” Ron said softly. 

Harry sighed. “I doubt it… Trouble will find me sooner I suppose.”  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Harry slowly felt himself waking up he remembered the dream he just had. Ron… Ronald Weasley, his best friend when he had still been alive. That had been the last conversation he had with Ron.  
It was almost as if he had felt it coming, knowing that his end was near. Since one day after that conversation Fenrir Greyback found him and finished what he should have finished 17 years ago. Harry had been stabbed to death by the male…

Harry sighed, wanting to forget about his past life and he shifted, wanting to seek the warmth of another body. Only to find he was all by himself. His eyes shot open and he blinked a few times, remembering what had happened before he had fallen asleep. 

He sat up and when he heard a tinkling sound and felt something around his wrists he glanced down at his hands. His eyes widened as they locked onto the chains around his wrists, following the chain he noticed that it was attached to the bed and he paled slightly. 

He desperately tried to get them off, but he couldn’t. The cuffs were tight around his wrists and he looked up, seeing that he was still in the same room where Voldemort had fucked him and he had actually fucked Tom. ‘Tom…’ 

“Tom!?” Harry screamed, noticing that he was all alone and neither Tom nor Voldemort were in this room. He moved and pulled at the chains, hoping to get it lose from the headboard. He kept pulling and pulling, but it didn’t even budge. “Fuck.” Harry groaned out. He tried to remain calm, but he could fear settling inside his heart. 

Where was Tom? What had happened after he had passed out? It was only a few minutes later, after attempting to get the chains off that the door opened and Harry froze. His widened eyes looked straight at Voldemort, who now closed the door and walked towards him. 

“Stay away!” Harry snapped without thinking. Voldemort stopped and raised his eyebrow at Harry’s reaction. Harry let slowly go of the chains as he saw that Voldemort was looking at his hands which had been pulling at them in an attempt to get them lose from the headboard. 

“This is my house, Harry. My rules.” Voldemort simply said as he moved closer and grabbed a chair, pulling it towards the bed. As Voldemort sat down on the chair Harry backed away to the other side of the bed. Voldemort grinned at him. “Are you scared of me, Harry?” He asked softly. 

“No…” Harry replied, but both of them knew it was a lie. “Where is Tom?” Harry asked, glaring at the Dark Lord.

Voldemort leaned back and crossed his ankles, eyeing the male on the bed. “Years…” Voldemort muttered softly. Harry frowned, not knowing what the other meant. Voldemort smiled and it only made Harry tense even more. “I waited for years you know, centuries even... I cannot recall how many years have passed.” Harry blinked when Voldemort seemed thoughtful and his eyes seemed to be distant, as if he was thinking of something. 

For one second Harry thought he saw something in those red eyes that could resemble ‘love’ and hurt, but Albus always said that Voldemort didn’t know how to love. “What were you waiting for…?” Harry asked. It felt surreal that he was talking, just talking to Voldemort. But at least he was still alive and breathing, well for an angel. If Voldemort had truly wanted him gone, he wouldn’t be here anymore. 

“You.” Voldemort replied breaking through Harry’s confusing thoughts and his eyes widened in disbelief. 

“Me!?” Harry asked shocked. Voldemort just nodded in reply, a small smile on his lips. “Why me…?” Harry muttered softly. 

“You don’t know…” Voldemort whispered and then the Dark Lord chuckled. “Of course not. The old fool would never tell you, but I am certain he knew.” 

Instead of getting any answers Harry only got more confused with every reply Voldemort gave. “Tell me what you mean, dammit!” He snapped. 

Voldemort laughed at his outburst, making Harry narrow his gaze. The laugh ended in soft amused chuckles and Harry felt conflicted as he realised that Voldemort seemed to be at ease and so different than before. 

Voldemort moved and leaned forward, making Harry want to back away, but he knew he couldn’t get very far with the chains anyway, so he didn’t move at all. “Tell me. What has Albus told you about me? What do you know about my past, Harry?” 

Harry looked at the other, trying to understand why Voldemort would ask something like that. “He told me you are incapable of love. That you are the darkest angel that he has ever known and you were always like that, even when you were still a human…” Harry muttered, trying to recall anything more he knew about Voldemort, yet his mind came up blank. 

Voldemort’s lips turned upwards and he looked once more amused. “You truly know nothing, Harry.” Voldemort shook his head. “So sad really. Tell me then, what do you know about Tom Riddle? Or about yourself even?” Voldemort tilted his head to the side, making him appear curious. 

Harry shook his head, feeling quite irritated at Voldemort’s behaviour. “About me? I know everything about myself and I think I know Tom pretty well.” Harry said, glaring at the other. 

Voldemort laughed again. “Wrong.” Voldemort said as he stopped laughing. “It’s really amusing to see how naïve you are.” Harry could once more see darkness in those red eyes, a hunger while those eyes looked at him. “So unlike him though.” Voldemort muttered with a small frown as he sat back again. 

“Him?” Harry questioned softly, as he noticed Voldemort’s reactions changing rapidly every time. He wondered who Voldemort could be speaking about, who he was being compared with. 

Voldemort shook his head. “He is long gone. He chose to cross over…” Harry believed he saw sadness in Voldemort’s eyes and he frowned. But it was gone in just a second, as Voldemort laughed, though it sounded cold and hollow and Harry shivered. “History always has a way of repeating itself…” Voldemort whispered as he looked straight into Harry’s eyes.

With those words the Dark Lord stood up and walked over to the door, making Harry’s eyes widen. “Wait, what about Tom!?” 

Voldemort looked over his shoulder. “You are asking about him, while you yourself are still tied up?” Voldemort asked in return and Harry clenched his hands into fists as he saw the anger in Voldemort’s eyes. 

“Where is he?” Harry asked, narrowing his eyes and moving closer to Voldemort. Right now he didn’t care what the other would do; he wanted to know what had happened to Tom. 

Voldemort stayed silent for a while as he continued watching Harry. Harry shifted, but didn’t break eye contact. He would not back down. “Dead.” Voldemort said. It was said so soft that Harry almost hadn’t heard it.

One word, one damn word and it seemed like Harry was breaking apart from the inside. Eyes widened in disbelief he stared at Voldemort, hoping that the other would say it was all a lie. But Voldemort didn’t say anything, instead the other just walked towards the door and left. 

And as Harry was left all by himself he felt the tears run over his cheeks, his eyes still wide in shock and disbelief. Had Voldemort told the truth? It couldn’t be… the thought of Tom being gone, being really death. The thought was unbearable.  
“N…no…” Harry gasped out as a sob tore from his throat. It had to be a lie. It simply had to be. 

With tears in his eyes he once more looked at the chains and determination filled him. He grabbed them tightly with both hands. He knew he needed to get out of here. He needed to find Tom. He needed… 

He pulled with all of his strength, but they didn’t even budge. And as he started crying he simply curled up on the bed, desperately trying to keep himself together. 

He tried to stop crying, but it felt like everything he had held in for all those years was coming out and he could do nothing to stop it.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Tom awoke he immediately knew something was wrong. He felt the cold all around him and he shivered as he was still only dressed in his boxers. Opening his eyes proved that he was right. He couldn’t see anything and he felt something like a blindfold covering his eyes. 

He felt some kind of shackles around his wrists and legs, keeping him completely tied down on a bed. He kept his breathing slow, hoping that if anyone was in this room that they would believe he was still asleep. Subtly he tried to move his arms and legs, but he couldn’t move an inch. 

And considering he didn’t hear any noise around him he was alone, but he knew that would not be the case for very long. He gritted his teeth in anger, anger at himself for being stupid enough to let his guard down and anger at Voldemort for doing this. 

But his anger quickly faded and worry settled in. Harry. He tried pulling at the chains on his wrists, hoping to get them loose. But even with all his strength he could not break them. “Fuck!” Tom groaned out as he struggled. 

This could not be happening. All his movements stopped when he heard a door opening and closing. Whoever entered didn’t say anything making Tom feel tense. He didn’t feel any kind of aura and after some time of silence Tom snapped. “Let me go you fucking bastard! I did everything you wanted!” Tom screamed, but he got no answer. 

Was it really Voldemort? Normally the Dark Lord would have already hurt him. “If you have hurt Harry I will personally kill you!” Tom yelled, hoping to get some kind of reaction. And he got one, but not the one he expected. A hand tore the blindfold from his face and Tom blinked up at the other angel. 

“I hope you will keep that promise…” Tom wanted to open his mouth, but the other male simply knocked him out before he could even say something.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voldemort looked at the portrait, never before had he spend so much time here. Looking, just looking and knowing he was unable to touch the other. Knowing it and yet wishing for one more time together with him. 

Voldemort’s body could be mistaken for a statue, as he stood there. Frozen in place as his red eyes looked at the portrait. Harry was not him. Yet Voldemort knew he would never get closer. Harry was his descendant after all. At first Voldemort had been blind, not being able to see it. 

How could he not have seen it? He only started to doubt it when Harry had actually denied him. No one had ever denied him. No one, except him. Throughout the years Voldemort had stopped watching and waiting. None of ‘his’ descendants ever became angels, they all crossed over as if they knew that becoming an angel would only bring them misfortune and pain. 

And he never thought the day would come that one of his descendants would become an angel. He had not believed it when those green eyes had looked up to him and Harry had backed away from him. He had seen the desire in Harry’s eyes, yet the Light Angel stepped away. 

_‘You can’t love, Marvolo… I won’t stay with someone that has no heart…’_ Red eyes narrowed as he remembered those words. He could not believe that Ignotus actually walked away from him. That he actually left him. 

Back then he didn’t think that Ignotus would actually cross over; he just believed that his lover needed some time alone. It was only a few days later that Voldemort realised how wrong he had been. Ignotus had actually stabbed himself with Salazar’s sword; even now that image still haunted him. 

Voldemort hated it. Hated everyone that always said he had no heart. Even if they were right about that he still hated it all. Never again, he would make sure that Harry would never be able to cross over. 

The only one who was standing in his way was Tom. Voldemort narrowed his eyes. He should just kill the other. It didn’t matter anymore if Tom would become a nuisance yes or no. Voldemort didn’t feel like sharing Harry and in a way he knew Tom felt the same. 

Voldemort moved out of the room and towards the dungeons where he had locked up Tom. He saw no other angels on his way down there, considering he had ordered them all to stay away. They wouldn’t dare to ignore his orders. 

He opened the door of the room where he had put Tom and froze. The shackles were empty and the blindfold was lying on the empty bed. Voldemort knew however that Tom would not have been able to get out by himself. 

Fury went through him and he was aware that his aura was not hidden anymore, as he tried to calm down he knew at least one thing. Tom would not leave without Harry. He immediately went to his bedroom, hoping that he would not be too late. 

Voldemort relaxed as he saw Harry curled up, sleeping on his bed. He moved closer and carefully moved the other angel, seeing tear stains on his cheeks. Harry must have cried himself to sleep. Only because he had said that Tom was dead. 

Voldemort recognized the feeling that he had at that point. Jealousy. He wanted Harry’s attention to be on him, not on Tom. Voldemort carefully sat down on the bed and cupped Harry’s cheek. “You’re the closest that I can get to him and I will not let you go.” 

He would not risk it. Voldemort shook his head and left the room, quickly he made his way to the throne room and Lucius who was standing there looked up at him. “My Lord.” The blonde muttered with a small bow. 

“Lucius, gather everyone. I want every angel to search for Tom Riddle, find him. Death or alive, preferably alive.” Voldemort ordered, as he sat down at the throne and the blonde left. Tom would not have gotten far, and neither would be his saviour. 

Luckily no one could find the way in this castle, it was a maze designed to get lost. No one would be able to find the bedroom. Salazar had truly outdone himself with creating this castle. Only descendants from Salazar Slytherin himself could find the way, for others it was a maze designed to make them get lost. 

Voldemort smirked. What would Salazar say if he could see him now? He wouldn’t approve of this of that Voldemort was sure. Slowly but surely the room started to fill and Voldemort let his eyes graze over the Dark Angels that were gathering. 

When he was certain that almost all of them were inside he stood up, all of them becoming silent as they watched him. Wanting, craving his attention. 

_‘You have a dark heart, Marvolo. Maybe the darkest of us all.’_ Salazar’s words echoed through his mind, but Voldemort put it away. 

“Find Tom Riddle. He has betrayed me, betrayed us.” He could hear a cackling laugh from the front row and his red eyes found Bellatrix. A manic grin was plastered on her face; she looked ready for the hunt. “Preferably I want him alive…” Voldemort grinned at Bellatrix. “…But if he resist, kill him.” Bellatrix looked much too happy when he had said those words and Voldemort’s grin widened. He then looked back over the room. “Go.” With that one word all the Dark Angels left the throne room. 

Voldemort stepped forward, wanting to return to his bedroom as the door opened all of a sudden. Both of the angels froze as they eyed each other. A feral grin appeared on Voldemort’s face. “Well, well, well… If you wanted to join me, Severus, you only had to ask.” 

The Light Angel tensed. “Where is Harry?” He then asked. Voldemort shook his head. 

“You helped Tom out, didn’t you?” Voldemort questioned softly. His voice sounding so cold and dangerous and Severus paled slightly as the dark aura from Voldemort spread out through the room. “You came for sweet Harry, but instead found Tom. Such a pity…” 

Voldemort raised his hand and Salazar’s sword flew from the wall through the room, straight into his outstretched hand. Severus’s eyes widened, as he pulled a dagger from beneath his robes. Voldemort tutted. “No no… Light Angels don’t kill… If you murder you will fall, Severus…” Yet the Light Angel only narrowed his eyes, seemingly not caring for it at this point.

Voldemort stretched his wings out, seeing the other do the same. He could read the tension in Severus’s body, knowing that the Light Angel was debating whether he should run or not. Without any warning Voldemort lunged forward, taking Severus by surprise. 

Despite that the Light Angel still swiftly moved out of the way of the deadly sword. But Voldemort didn’t let up and increased his aura, making the other stagger and before Severus even knew what had happened Voldemort had the other on the ground and straddled his waist. 

The sword was held down closely to Severus’s throat, making those black eyes widen slightly. While Voldemort pushed the other’s wrist down to the ground, making sure that the knife wouldn’t even get close to him. “I always pitied you, Severus. You just like so many others follow Dumbledore so blindly, believing him to be a saint.” 

Severus gasped, not being able to bear being this close to the Dark Angel. Voldemort pulled his aura back slightly, making sure that the other would remember his words. “Tomorrow, 10 o’clock. Tell Albus to be at the place where it all started.” Voldemort leaned down, so close that he could feel Severus’s gasping breath on his own lips. “Tell him to come there and warn him to come alone. Do you understand?”

Even in the haze that his mind was in Severus understood what Voldemort wanted from him and he nodded. Voldemort’s lips turned upwards. “Good boy. Now go back to your master.” Voldemort taunted as he got up and Severus also followed his example, albeit on shaky legs. 

Slowly Severus stepped away from him, black eyes staring at him pupils dilated, but clearly awaiting another attack. Voldemort didn’t move. He just kept his sword pointed towards the ground, indicating that he wasn’t going to attack. Though he was amused by how careful Severus was. 

When the Light Angel was close to the door he finally turned around and sprinted out. Voldemort just laughed, wondering if he would even make it to the portal. The Dark Lord shook his head and also walked outside, looking at the Light Angel that flew straight through the town towards the portal. Several Dark Angels followed and even attacked Severus, but Voldemort could see that no wounds would be fatal. He was certain his message would be delivered. 

How fun it would be to see Albus again after all this time. The old fool rarely left the Light World nowadays. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tom awoke once more and he immediately felt a headache. He grabbed his head and bit his bottom lip, not wanting to groan in case someone was around. He slowly looked up and around, blinking as he saw that he was inside a room with a mirror. 

He didn’t recognize it and he wondered where he was, but he could at least see that he was still inside Voldemort’s castle. He got up and wanted to walk towards the door, but as he took a step his foot touched a sword and he glanced down. 

Then he remembered what had happened. Him being tied down and Severus actually hitting him on his head. A frown appeared on his face. What was Severus planning to do? Save Harry? Most likely, yet he still remembered Severus’s words as the Light Angel had sneered down at him. 

Tom had said those words about killing Voldemort, but he knew he would actually kill the Dark Lord if he truly dared to hurt Harry. Tom picked up the sword and his eyes trailed back towards the mirror. He had seen a lot of rooms inside this castle, as confusing as the hallways were, but he could not remember ever stepping into this room. 

And it was like the mirror seemed to be calling out to him and Tom couldn’t resist the urge to go over and look into it. As he stopped in front of it he stared at his own reflection. It seemed to be just a simple mirror, nothing strange or spectacular about it. 

Yet when his reflection smirked at him Tom tensed. He hadn’t smirked. He wanted to step backwards, away from the strange mirror, but all of a sudden a sword appeared in his reflection’s hand. 

Tom immediately recognized the sword. It was Voldemort’s sword, the one he used and could even summon to him. Tom looked at it, seeing the three green jade stones at the hilt as his other self tilted the sword towards him. 

Tom looked back up and his eyes widened as he saw Harry appearing next to him this time. But as he looked sideways he saw no one there. What was this mirror? As he glanced back once more he stiffened and quickly stepped away from the mirror. 

His body trembling, as he tried to calm down his racing heart. His eyes… his normally blue eyes had been red. Red just like Voldemort’s eyes. Carefully Tom approached the mirror once more and he still saw it. Harry standing next to him, smiling at him. Tom could still see the sword in his hand and his eyes were still blood red, yet now there was something behind his reflection’s self. A bloodied hanging body. 

A body that Tom knew was Voldemort’s. As he saw his reflection move Tom focused once more on it. His mirror self raised his free hand and put his index finger to his lips, making a ‘shhh’ sound that Tom couldn’t really hear, but he knew it was there. 

Tom shook his head, not understanding what the mirror showed him and he stepped away from the strange object. 

He had no time for this. He hoped that Severus had been successful of finding Harry, but Tom knew what kind of maze these hallways could be. He moved towards the door and opened it, looking out of it carefully. 

Yet strangely enough Tom had always been able to find his way through the hallways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess this chapter has revealed quite a lot lol? 
> 
> Anyway cya next update ^-^! 
> 
> Small teaser once more:  
> “Marvolo…” Albus whispered softly. “You haven’t changed a bit.” Luna saw the Light Angel frown. 
> 
> Luna backed away when she heard Voldemort growl. “Don’t call me by that name! I threw that name away centuries ago and you know it.” 
> 
> Albus shook his head. “You will always be Marvolo Gaunt, no matter what name you may call yourself. You will always be the human who lost his way at a young age, Marvolo…” The Light Angel looked sad and Voldemort actually laughed.


	4. The Descendants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus needs to recover from his encounter with Voldemort. Voldemort speaks with Harry and Tom afterwards find a room in which only hangs a single portrait.  
> Luna leaves towards Godric's Hollow where Voldemort and Albus are going to meet up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, here is the next chapter :). 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!!  
> And all mistakes are still my own! 
> 
> Thanks to everyone who left comments, kudos and so on ^-^!!

### Chapter 3: The Descendants

##### Dark World:

Harry sighed and leaned closer to a hand touching his face so gently. But the moment he became aware and fully understood where he was and who was touching him, his eyes snapped open. 

Voldemort sat there, not removing his hand; neither did he look guilty at actually being caught on touching him so gently. Harry kept looking at him. Gentle… it was a word that simply didn’t suit Voldemort. He had never heard from anyone that Voldemort could actually be gentle. 

Well the Light Angels always said he was evil and all of them simply believed it. But the last time had been so strange. It was almost as if Harry had seen a side of the Dark Lord that maybe no one had ever seen. 

And just like that he remembered the cruelty the other was capable off. His eyes narrowed while he spoke in a cold and detached tone. “Where is Tom?” 

Voldemort didn’t react at all and Harry tried to see any kind of feeling in those red eyes, yet he couldn’t find anything. “Alive…” Voldemort muttered after a while. Harry blinked up at the other and moved to sit up, still feeling the chains around his wrists.

Because of his movements the sheets fell down and Harry only then realised that he was still only wearing his boxers as he saw Voldemort’s eyes travel down over his chest, before meeting his eyes once more. 

Voldemort moved his hand and a thumb gently moved over his lips; almost automatically Harry opened his lips slightly, letting the digit in. Yet he knew he could say no. Voldemort’s aura was completely hidden now. 

Though Harry couldn’t deny the thrumming of his heart as the Dark Lord leaned closer and gently kissed his neck. Harry closed his eyes with a sigh and craned his neck giving the other more access. “Do you want this?” Voldemort hissed softly against his neck. 

In a way it was touching that he was asking and somewhere Harry wondered if he should want this. He raised his hands and grabbed on tightly at Voldemort’s hair, pulling the other back. 

Those red eyes glared at him, but he actually let him which did surprise Harry. “Why me…?” Harry asked softly. Harry couldn’t deny the feelings rushing through him. It felt the same with Tom, only it seemed to be weaker with Voldemort. The pull to both of them had always been there however.

After he had actually denied the Dark Lord years ago he had needed one year to recover from it. He had been the very first, the Golden Boy… Yet no one knew how he had actually wanted to accept Voldemort’s offer. Only a small voice in the back of his mind had kept repeating that it was a lie, all one damn lie. 

Voldemort moved his hand and once more gently cupped Harry’s cheek. “You’re his descendant…” Voldemort whispered. “Our souls, our very origins are bound to each other, Harry.” 

Harry frowned not understanding and Voldemort chuckled. “The line of Salazar Slytherin is coated in blood.” Voldemort whispered as he pulled back a bit, giving the other some room to breathe. “While the line of Godric Gryffindor always remained so pure. Do you know why?” 

Harry blinked, not understanding why Voldemort was actually talking about the very first angels. “Their lines still exist…?” Harry muttered, not believing that there were still people out there who were descendants from the first four angels. 

Voldemort shook his head. “Nope. I don’t know for sure about the Hufflepuff line and the Ravenclaw line, since I never tracked them so closely. But I do know for certain that the Gryffindor and the Slytherin lines are gone now.” 

“How can you know for certain?” Harry questioned. He tried to understand, but he simply couldn’t follow Voldemort’s trail of thoughts. 

Voldemort looked amused as he smirked. “Because I am a descendant from Salazar Slytherin myself and I am not the only one. Though the other one died years ago, ending the line forever.” Voldemort explained. 

Harry shook his head and furrowed his brows as he looked at the other, almost dreading the answers he would get. “What about the Gryffindor line then…?” 

Voldemort smirk only widened. “I am so glad you asked. You see I had not followed the line closely for years anymore. I grew tired of watching and this I never knew…” Voldemort leaned closer again and Harry tensed as the Dark Lord put their foreheads together. “The last one apparently died years ago as well. Names changed through the ages as they always do. He was killed by a ruthless child murderer, who took great fun and satisfaction in killing those he considered his ‘preys’.” Voldemort hissed so softly and with every word Harry’s eyes grew wider and wider. 

“The child’s name was and is Harry Potter.” Voldemort looked almost giddy and Harry only felt a sudden coldness in his very being. 

Harry shook his head softly, not believing what the other was saying and Voldemort laughed. “The old fool must have known! He knew who you were and he kept you away from me for that very reason.” 

Harry looked at the Dark Lord, as it seemed like he had literally just lost it. “You know, Harry. Salazar was a fool…” Voldemort whispered as he moved and straddled Harry’s legs. 

Harry didn’t know what to say or do. He could barely keep up with everything that Voldemort was saying to him. “He was the very first Dark Angel; you know that legend is right about that. But it gets so lonely… He didn’t want to leave his friend and lover behind. He wanted him and desired him forever, so he decided to pull Godric down with him.” Voldemort shook his head and let out a cold laugh. “The fool... he actually bound their souls together. Merlin knows how he did it. There were rumours of magic, but there is simply no such thing as magic.” Voldemort stated, as he cupped Harry’s head between his hands, staring straight into those green wide eyes. 

Harry began to understand it all, yet he didn’t like it one bit. Voldemort was a descendant of Salazar and he himself was a descendant of Godric. Voldemort smiled softly. “No matter what he did… if he used magic or something else entirely he bound all of their descendants together as well. The pull you feel towards me and I feel the same towards you all origins from Salazar and Godric.” 

The Dark Lord moved forward, taking the other angel by surprise, kissing him passionately and Harry could feel himself melting under the intense kiss. His fingers which were still tight in Voldemort’s hair pulled, making the other groan and laugh as he bit down at Harry’s lips. 

Harry gasped and winced at the sudden pain, giving Voldemort the chance to move them and push him down against the matrass, while the Dark Lord latched his mouth on his neck and sucked slowly, before biting down as well, making Harry arch up against the other. “Give yourself to me, Harry.” Voldemort whispered seductively. “Completely to me…” 

Harry wanted to nod and say yes, but a small nagging feeling in the back of his mind made him keep quiet. There was something wrong with giving himself completely over to the other. Instead he pulled Voldemort in for another kiss, keeping his eyes closed, he did not see the darkening of those red eyes. 

Yet he did feel it when Voldemort went to remove his boxers and Harry pushed his hips upwards. Never did they break the kiss, not even when Voldemort started pumping him slowly and Harry moaned lowly in the kiss, his grip on Voldemort’s hair tightening. 

Harry knew he could stop this, but even then he felt the desire running through his body, even knowing where it came from did nothing to quell it. If only it made it only more intense, knowing that their souls were bound in such a way, it felt more intimate… 

It should scare him, but it didn’t. And when Voldemort moved a thumb over his slit Harry gasped and broke the kiss. The Dark Lord pulled back and after a few seconds Harry felt a wet finger moving slowly around the rim of his ass. Harry opened his eyes and widened his legs a bit, giving the other silently more access. 

Harry saw more than heard Voldemort’s breath hitch slightly and he knew he wasn’t the only one so affected. Harry felt one finger breach him slowly and he took a deep breath, relaxing his body even more. A tongue moved over his chest, trailing over his nipples and sometimes sucking lightly on them. “You’re so divine, so entirely _‘mine’_.” Voldemort hissed softly and Harry bit his bottom lip to keep himself from reacting. 

Without really stretching him properly Harry felt another finger move in and he let out a shocked gasp. His widened eyes looked up at Voldemort, those red eyes watching his every reaction. “I am tempted to keep you here, forever… No one will ever touch you. Not even Tom.” Voldemort snarled and Harry could hear anger in the Dark Lord’s voice when he said Tom’s name. 

Tom… the nagging feeling returned. He needed to go find Tom, but when those fingers brushed against his prostate he lost those thoughts as he moaned. “Mine, not his!” Voldemort growled angrily and Harry knew who he was speaking about without even asking. “Say it!” 

Harry shuddered; he knew he was walking a fine line. If he had to choose between Voldemort and Tom, his decision would always be Tom. But saying that out loud would definitely get him killed right now. “Yours!” Harry screamed as his prostate was keeping assaulted and Voldemort kept stroking him. “Yours! Dammit, fuck me!” Harry snapped as he leaned up and pulled Voldemort in another kiss. 

Harry closed his eyes, putting everything in it that he had. 

Voldemort growled against his lips and pushed his finger in even further, making Harry gasp at the sudden movement.

Voldemort then roughly grabbed his head and those fingers and the hand on his cock disappeared and Harry watched as Voldemort opened his trousers and pushed them down a bit, revealing his already hard cock. “Suck me.” Voldemort ordered and Harry didn’t even look up at the other as he shifted closer, feeling the hand on the back of his head guide him slowly but surely. 

Tentatively Harry licked over the tip of the cock, hearing the other take in a deep breath. Encouraged by the sounds and knowing he was at least successful in distracting the Dark Lord he put his lips around it and slowly started bobbing his head, sucking on the member in his mouth. 

Even though he had never done it before he knew he wasn’t doing a bad job as he heard Voldemort’s ragged breathing and groans above him. 

The hand in Harry’s hair pulled him away and he let go with a pop sound. As the Dark Lord pushed him down Harry slowly laid back down, staring up at the other, seeing so many emotions in those red eyes. Yet Harry couldn’t place any of them. 

Harry saw the Dark Lord spit in his hand and stroked himself a few times, before he felt the cock against his entrance. Voldemort leaned down and whispered. “Relax.” 

Instead of relaxing Harry felt himself tensing for one second before his body relaxed again and then he felt the cock move forward, slowly. Harry closed his eyes, he was not that well stretched, so it felt a bit more painful than what he was used to… 

When Voldemort was completely sheathed inside him Harry let out a breath he hadn’t even been aware he had been holding. Lips kissed his neck and he felt how those lips were curved upwards. One word was whispered so softly that Harry couldn’t really catch it. 

But when Voldemort’s hands found his hips and he started moving Harry could hear Voldemort’s becoming louder and louder and he knew what was being said. “Mine.” 

Harry moaned softly as he felt the cock brush against his prostate, his fingers held on to the chains while Voldemort fucked him. The pace of the thrusts increasing as did the volume of Voldemort’s voice and Harry’s moans. 

That one word that was being repeated against his neck seemed to ignite something in Harry. He knew that it was purely obsession, such a dark feeling. No love or anything. Voldemort’s voice even sounded obsessed with the way he said it. 

Yet Harry felt his heart beating louder despite everything. He felt like… home…? Harry gasped when he felt Voldemort’s sperm coating his insides. He wondered if he would get used to that feeling. 

Harry gasped slightly and shifted, his own member still throbbing between their stomachs. Voldemort seemed to feel it, as a hand moved towards it and he started stroking. Harry moaned when after a few strokes he felt his orgasm hit him and Voldemort laughed softly against his neck. 

The Dark Lord moved so he was lying on his side and embraced Harry tightly. Harry felt a kiss being placed on his forehead, but he saw that Voldemort had his eyes closed and seemed to be content. “Ignotus…” The Dark Lord whispered softly, as sleep claimed him and Harry laid there frozen as he watched the other. 

He had never heard of anyone sleeping next to the Dark Lord… It felt bit surreal, but his mind was still reeling from everything that he had learned. Harry’s eyes turned sad as he looked at Voldemort. Was he truly incapable of love…? Harry could almost believe that Voldemort had loved this Ignotus with the way he whispered the name. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tom kept on running, desperately ignoring the wetness in his eyes. He didn’t care where he ended up, as long as it was far away, very far away from Voldemort…. and Harry. 

When he had heard the moans and gasps he could not believe his own eyes and so lost in the passion that they were they didn’t even see or hear him at all. He had not stayed for long, not believing his own eyes that Harry had actually liked it. 

Harry had actually screamed at Voldemort fuck him. Tom opened a random door and slammed it shut behind him. He could no longer ignore the heavy feeling in his heart. He should not have run away, he should have stabbed the sword straight through Voldemort. But with Harry lying underneath him… 

Tom wouldn’t have dared it. Tom backed away until his back hit the wall, only then did he let himself fall the ground. He tried to keep his breathing under control, but he knew he was failing. 

Even the tears that once more streamed over his cheeks were proof that he couldn’t keep his emotions under control anymore. “Fuck this!” Tom screamed. He looked around and his eyes stopped when they landed upon a portrait hanging on the wall. 

As he stared at it he wondered who he was looking at. Yet somehow the person looked familiar or felt familiar. Tom slowly stood up and stood in front of the portrait, staring at the male painted on it. It seemed to be very old, yet it was taking good care of… 

The male inside it smiled brightly, giving off a very happy vibe. Brown straight hair almost fell to his shoulders, but the one thing that caught Tom’s attention even more were those bright green eyes that reminded him so much of Harry. 

Tom stepped closer and looked at the inscription at the portrait. ‘Ignotus Peverell’ 

It was a name that Tom had never heard of before, but to have a portrait of someone and keep it for who knows how long… This person must have meant something to Voldemort, but why and who was it?

Tom withheld a sigh, he simply wished that life, even the afterlife would stop being so cruel. Tom’s eyes trailed down, looking at the sword inside his hand. He could end it all… he could cross over and be done with all of this.

It would be so simple…

##### Light World:

Severus gasped and panted as Minerva tried to heal the damage done. Yet even though she could heal his wounds she could do nothing to heal him on the inside. 

He was still shaking up from his encounter with the Dark Lord himself, but he knew he needed to pull himself together. “Severus, stop pushing yourself!” Minerva scolded him and he glared up at the other angel. 

“I don’t have time to stay here!” Severus snapped back. He had failed to find Harry and he had cursed himself for taking one damn wrong turn and ending up in the throne room. He only had succeeded in finding Tom and he knew damn well he had taken a risk to let the other angel back there. 

But he just couldn’t waste any time, so he actually left Tom in a different room, hoping that Voldemort wouldn’t find him. 

“I don’t care; you can’t get out like this!” Minerva snapped back, her eyes hard and determined and Severus knew that Minerva wouldn’t let him go without making sure he was alright. 

It was touching in a way. “I am fine!” Severus snarled back as he tried to sit up. Minerva glared down at him. 

“Severus Snape! You’re not alright! You are still trembling!” She sighed and closed her eyes. “You should be glad that you are still alive…” She muttered under her breath. 

Severus wanted to say that it didn’t matter what had happened to him, when the door busted open and Severus looked over and saw Sirius running in, looking frantic and even more messed up than normal.

“Where is he!? Did you find him!?” Sirius shouted immediately, not even bothering listening to Minerva as she yelled at him not to walk in like that and stop shouting. 

Remus walked behind the other as he shook his head, stopping besides Sirius, while he apologized towards Minerva.

Severus sighed and shook his head, closing his eyes, not wanting to see the despair in Sirius’s eyes. Severus wondered what Albus would actually do, if he would decide to meet with Voldemort or not. 

At least Severus had relied the message. He could once more attempt to find his way back in, but chances were that he would truly get killed this time around. So with a sigh he laid back down, knowing that Minerva wouldn’t let him leave either way.

 

##### Human World:

“Luna, where are you going?” Neville asked. He was worried, since Luna had actually changed a lot in a short period of time. Sometimes Neville could see that she was desperately keeping herself from crying. 

But when she brought Lucia to school this morning and returned, she said words that Neville dreaded to hear. And he simply didn’t understand what had happened. 

“Nev, please. I need to go. I need to see for myself.” Luna said, as she put some food that she had prepared in her backpack. 

Neville shook his head. “Where are you going!?” Neville asked, as he walked after her, while she gathered some stuff. 

Luna looked sad and shook her head. “Even if I tell you it won’t make a difference. I need to go, Neville.” She stepped closer to her husband and embraced, putting her head atop of his shoulder. 

Neville put his arms around her and sighed. “It is about your visions, isn’t it? I would say that you shouldn’t bother with those that are already dead… but I know you will go anyway.” Neville whispered as he tightened his embrace, in a way hoping he could persuade her to stay. 

Luna let out a deep sigh. “I am sorry, Nev… But don’t worry. I will come back alright, just watch over Lucia for the time being.” Luna whispered as she pulled back and looked the other in the eyes.

“Always. She is my daughter as well you know…” Neville replied as he cupped her cheek and then gently kissed her. “Be careful alright.” 

Luna smiled a bit and nodded. “I know what I am doing.” 

Neville reluctantly let her go and Luna stepped out of their house, she looked back, seeing Neville standing there in the doorway. No matter what she would say he would keep worrying about her until she returned and it actually warmed her heart that she had such a good husband. 

It only made her more determined to also help Harry and Tom. Both of them had always been there for her in her younger years and she had hated seeing Tom fade away. But she knew. She simply knew if anyone could still reach Tom’s heart it was Harry. She sighed and turned around, walking towards the bus stop. 

After a trip of almost 2 hours she finally arrived at her destination and she walked through the silent village. Godric’s Hollow was still a small village, throughout the years it hadn’t really changed at all, mostly because of its darker history. 

As she walked through the silent village she noticed the graveyard and the small church, but she walked past them and stopped in front of a statue. It showed 4 angels, standing close to each other. Names faded and forgotten throughout the years, but because of Harry’s story she knew exactly who they were, or who they had been years ago. 

Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, Salazar Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor. According to the stories that the angels knew these four were the very first angels. 

She moved away from the statue, knowing that it was almost time. She stepped in between two houses that looked to be abandoned. 

The first to arrive was the dark angel. Luna knew he was the Dark Lord Voldemort and she held her breath as she watched how he folded his black wings and looked up at the statue as well. She didn’t dare move, despite knowing that he most likely could feel her presence. 

Just like always his aura seemed to be hidden, but she knew how devastating his aura actually could be. She didn’t dare move when he turned his head and those red eyes looked straight at her, seemingly curious, before they looked away as another angel landed. 

Luna glanced towards the elder angel as he also folded his wings and eyed the other silently. 

“Marvolo…” Albus whispered softly. “You haven’t changed a bit.” Luna saw the Light Angel frown. 

And she backed away when she heard Voldemort growl. “Don’t call me by that name! I threw that name away centuries ago and you know it.” 

Albus shook his head. “You will always be Marvolo Gaunt, no matter what name you may call yourself. You will always be the human who lost his way at a young age, Marvolo…” The Light Angel looked sad and Voldemort actually laughed. 

“I don’t regret anything Albus. If you think you can make me feel remorse for everything I did you are wrong.” Voldemort stated, smirking at the elder angel.

Albus moved closer and looked at the statue for one second before facing the other once more. “I already knew you were too far gone when you killed the Four Angels, Marvolo.” 

Voldemort glared, but held his mouth. He knew no matter what Albus would always keep on calling him by his real name. A name he threw away when he became an angel and just continued his killing spree the first years. Salazar had let him, amused by his actions. 

“I had hoped in a way that Ignotus might have stopped you, but when he failed and left, I knew you would be lost forever.” Albus stated sadly as he stood next to the other. Voldemort silently turned around, also facing the statue once more. “I know he tried talking you out of killing them… I know he tried, but no one can actually reach your heart, can they Marvolo?” Albus asked softly as he eyed the other angel.

Voldemort snorted and shook his head. “You always believed I have no heart. So there is nothing to reach then, is there Albus?” 

“I guess so. I just always hoped I was wrong. Tell me, is Harry safe?” Albus kept his eyes on the other as he waited for Marvolo’s reaction.

“I would never hurt him!” Voldemort hissed feeling angered that Albus even would think that. The Light angel just shook his head and looked away. 

“Not the way you mean, but you could hurt him on the inside, Marvolo…” Albus said softly. Voldemort just shook his head. 

“I should just kill you and be done with this all.” Voldemort snarled as grabbed the hilt of his sword that was hanging at his waist. Albus briefly glanced down and then back up. 

“Killing doesn’t always solve all your problems…” Albus muttered softly. “But I guess you think it does. Is that why you asked me to come here? To kill me?” Albus looked into those deep red eyes. 

Voldemort looked at the other. “If you knew that, why would you even come?” Voldemort questioned softly. 

Albus smiled softly. “Our time might be up, Marvolo. History always has a way of repeating itself, right?” 

With one quick movement Voldemort thrust his sword straight through Albus’s chest. The Light Angel gasped and his hands held on to Voldemort’s arms as the Dark Angel pushed the sword even further through. 

Luna’s eyes widened briefly, but she didn’t move away. It was exactly as she had seen it. And only because she knew what was going to happen did she manage to stop from throwing up. She held her hand in front of her mouth as she watched. She could not hear the words that Albus was saying with his last breath, before his soul would be forced to cross over. Yet she knew the exact words. ‘You will never know true love like Tom does… I truly pity you Marvolo.’

And she could definitely feel the Dark Lord’s fury and the atmosphere around them turned heavy and it took Luna everything not to fall down to her knees as those red eyes met hers. 

And just like that the Light Angel faded into nothingness and there was nothing between Luna and the Dark Lord as he flew forward towards her. She held her breath and staggered as she fell down to her knees from the sudden aura that encased her. 

A hand grabbed her hair and pulled her head back rather roughly, yet she didn’t show any fear from his close presence. Though she could feel her heart beat quicker and quicker. 

“You’re that girl that was friends with Tom and Harry…” Voldemort whispered. He raised the bloodied sword and brought it to her throat, yet she didn’t even react to the threat at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter :). Well honestly maybe 2, but it is almost finished. 
> 
> So cya next update ^-^!
> 
> Small teaser:
> 
> Tom wished he could act as if he hadn’t seen anything, wished he could act like it didn’t hurt him, but deep down it did. “Did you enjoy it!?” Tom snarled. Harry actually jumped a bit at the harsh tone in his voice and it made Tom feel a bit guilty, yet at the same time it felt satisfying as well. Until he saw the hurt and anger in Harry’s eyes, as it dawned on him what Tom was speaking about.
> 
> “No!” Harry screamed back and tried to move closer, until he couldn’t because of the chains. “No, dammit Tom I didn’t enjoy it!” Harry yelled, hoping that Tom would believe him. “You have to listen to me! It is because of something that Salazar did that he feels a pull towards me! And I feel the same thing towards him. I couldn’t stop it, but at the same time I wanted it to be you! I was imagining him to be you, Tom.” 
> 
> After his tirade Harry was gasping, while he looked desperately at the other. Tom didn’t react at all and his face was a complete mask as he stared at the other. It only unnerved Harry more; he had never seen Tom like this before. So cold and detached from him.


	5. Dawn of a New Era

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> History repeats itself, one way or another.  
> The final battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, here is the next chapter :).  
> I know I promised I would update this story last Friday evening(and it is not Sunday morning here) And I am so sorry, but through some circumstances I had no time to reread it up till now. 
> 
> Anyway hope you all enjoy!  
> And all mistakes are still my own!
> 
> Thanks to everyone who lefts comments, kudos and so on ^-^! 
> 
> Extra note:  
> My other stories will be on hiatus for now as well, since my mother is now lying in the hospital and I just don’t have the time and I most likely can’t even focus anyway.

### Chapter 4: Dawn of a New Era

History tends to repeat itself, one way or another. There is no way to escape fate. Fate has already decided everyone’s lives and their end. People can struggle all they want, make sure that they do not repeat the same mistakes their ancestors made, but people can be so foolish and blind.  
They do end up making mistakes and so history repeats itself.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Salazar gasped as a hand latched onto his shoulder and a sword went through his back. “Marvolo…” Salazar groaned out, as he felt the pain. 

Voldemort let out a cold laugh. “I would say I am sorry, but sadly we both know it would be a lie…” Voldemort whispered in Salazar’s ear, while embracing the other angel. 

Salazar shook his head. “You decide your own fate… our bloodline is cursed, Marvolo. And it will forever be cursed.” Salazar’s voice grew weaker with every word. “History always repeats itself, one way… or anot-…” 

Voldemort watched as nothing remained from Salazar’s soul and it went into the afterlife. He would not make the same mistakes Salazar did. He had would never let anyone close enough to actually kill him. He was the murderer; he would kill all those who would go against him. 

It was all Ignotus’s fault… all his fault for leaving him like this. Voldemort just didn’t understand why Ignotus cared so much for Godric and the other angels. Just because of it all… He had ordered Bellatrix to kill Godric. He had not done it himself, Salazar was blind, he had not seen it. Blinded by the love he held for the other. 

Ignotus… he hadn’t been blind at all. He had known that Godric had someone died by his hand, even if he hadn’t actually held the sword. Yes. It was all Ignotus’s fault for leaving him alone like this. 

 

##### Dark World:

After debating for god knows how long Tom made his decision. He would not let it end like this. He made his way back to the bedroom, as quietly as possible. 

When he reached it and slowly opened the door he saw Harry was alone in there and he seemed to be pulling at the chains. Tom frowned when he saw how desperate he looked and he opened the door further knowing that at least Voldemort was gone now. 

Harry must have heard something since his eyes shot up towards him and he stiffened. Tom kept silent as well as he regarded the other angel. He saw Harry opening and closing his mouth a few times, before his eyes started to water. “Tom!” He yelled, lunging forward and Tom wanted to just pull Harry close to him. 

But after what he had seen he couldn’t and Harry must have noticed his reluctance, as he stopped moving and looked at him, those green wide eyes pleading and yet full of confusion at the same time. “Tom..?” Harry asked softly. “Please… you have to get us out of here.” 

Tom wished he could act as if he hadn’t seen anything, wished he could act like it didn’t hurt him, but deep down it did. “Did you enjoy it!?” Tom snarled. Harry actually jumped a bit at the harsh tone in his voice and it made Tom feel a bit guilty, yet at the same time it felt satisfying as well. Until he saw the hurt and anger in Harry’s eyes, as it dawned on him what Tom was speaking about.

“No!” Harry screamed back and tried to move closer, until he couldn’t because of the chains. “No, dammit Tom I didn’t enjoy it!” Harry yelled, hoping that Tom would believe him. “You have to listen to me! It is because of something that Salazar did that he feels a pull towards me! And I feel the same thing towards him. I couldn’t stop it, but at the same time I wanted it to be you! I was imagining him to be you, Tom.” 

After his tirade Harry was gasping, while he looked desperately at the other. Tom didn’t react at all and his face was a complete mask as he stared at the other. It only unnerved Harry more; he had never seen Tom like this before. So cold and detached from him. 

“Please Tom…” Harry begged as he held up his hands with the chains still on it. Tom briefly glanced down at them, before meeting Harry’s eyes once more. 

Carefully Tom moved closer and stopped in front of Harry. As he looked deeply into Harry’s eyes he searched for any lie he could find, but Harry seemed sincere. Harry had actually wanted him, not Voldemort. And Tom realised that Harry only put up with it to make sure he would survive. Tom turned around and walked away, he could hear Harry gasp and scream his name behind him, but ignored it as he opened a drawer and pulled out a key. 

Harry immediately became silent as Tom turned back to him and started opening the chains. Harry didn’t look up, he didn’t dare, and so Tom gently grabbed his chin and forced him to look at him. “He said you were his, but we both know you aren’t right?” Tom asked softly, but Harry could read the underlying emotion. 

Harry nodded and silently stepped closer, hugging Tom. Tom also wrapped his arms around the other as Harry put his head atop his shoulder. “If I have to choose, I would always choose you Tom. Always.” Harry whispered. 

Tom closed his eyes, feeling like a weight had been lifted from his very heart. He tightened his hold on the other. Yet another heavy feeling settled in his heart. Maybe… after all these years he would finally need to tell Harry the complete truth… He shuddered and Harry felt it, pulling away a bit, the other frowned at him. 

“Tom? What is wrong?” Harry asked. And Tom could actually hear the worry in Harry’s voice. 

Gently he cupped Harry’s cheeks. “Would you stay with me, no matter what? Even if I tell you something you find horrible…” Tom questioned. 

Harry’s frown only deepened as he stared at Tom, not knowing what he was speaking about. And Voldemort’s question came to mind all of a sudden. _‘So sad really. Tell me then, what do you know about Tom Riddle?’_

Harry nodded. “I will always stay with you, Tom…” The words ‘I love you’ were almost said, but Harry swallowed them back, not knowing if Tom would actually like to hear those words. Harry noticed that Tom looked conflicted. “Always… Tom. No matter what you might tell me.” Harry pushed carefully, hoping that Tom would tell him. 

Tom nodded. “Let’s get out of here first…” Tom said, as he realised they weren’t exactly safe here. 

When they safely made their way out of the Dark World. Tom luckily knew a backway out, to escape from the prying eyes of all the other angels. They stopped in the park once more. Tom moved and sat down at the tree, which held so many memories. 

Harry sat down next to him, closer than he normally did and Harry leaned closer against him as Tom put his arm around him, pulling him even closer while he eyed the humans in this early morning. “What did you want to tell me?” Harry whispered softly, not wanting to break the comfortable silence, but he knew he had too. He had a feeling that whatever Tom wanted to say was important. 

Tom tightened his hand which rested upon Harry’s arm, as he took a deep breath. “Remember what I told you… about how my father killed me?” Tom questioned. Tom felt the other nod silently and he continued, feeling the dread in his body. For years he had tried to make sure that Harry would not find out, now he was here, willingly telling him. Only to make sure that Voldemort had no leverage against him anymore. 

“He did kill me… But I also killed him.” Tom muttered, not wanting to look down, he couldn’t even see Harry’s face, so it was no use looking at the other. “I got a second chance as a Light Angel…” 

Harry was shocked to hear that and he slowly turned around, looking up at the other, but Tom’s face was impassive and he could not read any emotions on it. Deep down Harry wondered if he wanted to know, but as he looked closely at Tom he once more remembered words that Voldemort had whispered to him. _‘The line of Salazar Slytherin is coated in blood. While the line of Godric Gryffindor always remained so pure. Do you know why?’_

How foolish he had been, how utter blind he had been. Harry really cursed himself for not seeing it sooner. The similarities’ between Voldemort and Tom were so great. And Harry felt the same pull towards both of them. Tom was most likely the last descendant of Salazar Slytherin, as he was the last of Godric Gryffindor. 

Their souls were bound stronger than Voldemort, since Voldemort was from a different generation altogether. And ‘Ignotus’ must have been the one who was Voldemort’s lover back then. “Ignotus, he was Voldemort’s lover!” Harry screamed, shocking Tom who looked confused at Harry’s reaction. “Tom! Voldemort explained something to me, he told me that Salazar did something and bound his soul to Godric. And all of their descendants are also bound together. ” Harry stood up and Tom blinked up at the other. 

“You’re also Salazar Slytherin’s descendant! You are the last one if Voldemort is correct, the line died with you.” Harry exclaimed, making Tom shake his head while he slowly stood up. 

“Here I told you something important about my past and your mind immediately goes on a completely different road.” Tom sighed, but a soft smile appeared on his face. At least it must not worry Harry that much if he acted like this. 

Harry grinned sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head. “Sorry, but we will have enough time to talk it over. Tom, we must stop Voldemort… once and for all. He would not let us go, especially since we now know this.” 

Tom just nodded and he finally understood the portrait of the male and why he looked and felt kind of familiar. It was Harry’s ancestor. And he knew without Harry needing to say it. He knew that Harry was a descendant from Godric. It would explain everything. 

“Let’s go then.” Tom said as he extended his hand and Harry gave a nod as he gently put his hand in Tom’s, intertwining their fingers. 

“Wait… where will we go?” Harry asked, looking at the other. Tom frowned as he thought about it. 

“We could try and see if Albus would listen to us…” Tom said carefully, hating the fact that they would actually need to ask the other for help at all. But he knew they were at a disadvantage right now. And at least he was certain that no Light Angel would try and kill them. 

Harry nodded and silently they walked through the streets towards a portal of the Light World, hoping that they would be able to speak to one, since they couldn’t get inside with the Light Sphere protecting them. 

##### Light World:

Hermione was sitting on her couch, reading a small book. In a way she was hoping to get her mind off of things, but she knew she couldn’t. She had barely known Harry, but she felt like he was a great person and she had cared for him immediately. 

He was truly a nice person and when news had spread suddenly that Harry was gone she had felt terrible. She was his partner, yet she had let him all by himself. In a way he had been vulnerable. He had been like that for the last 20 years apparently. 

They only let him come back here, because he was slowly losing control and kept begging to return. He had been fading away. At least that is what Dumbledore had told her when they were partnered together. 

A sudden loud breaking sound caught her attention and she immediately stood up and ran over to the window. Her eyes widened as she took in the shattered sphere and the pieces that were falling down. 

The sphere was said to be unbreakable, it was so strong that it kept away the Dark Angels. She quickly ran outside, seeing all angels nervous and scared as they watched the broken sphere. Minerva tried to keep everyone calm, but the light angels were scared. 

This was their safe haven, the only place where they were safe and now it was gone. But it also held another meaning… And that is why everyone was so scared as well. 

It meant that Albus Dumbledore was gone, since legend said that he actually created the Sphere. Hermione looked up when she saw Severus walking out of the mansion, as the male also looked up to the sky. Severus Snape was the second in command. He knew everything that Albus Dumbledore also knew. 

So all the angels became silent as he appeared, knowing that he was the new Light Leader now. And as those dark eyes trailed down from the destroyed sphere to the angels Hermione could actually see the hurt that he tried to hide. After that a mask was on his face as he addressed them and told them not to worry. 

Despite the tension his words reassured them a bit. He told them and vowed that Voldemort would be stopped. He would stop him himself if he had to. 

Hermione’s respect for the other angel grew with every word he said and she knew she wasn’t the only one that was hanging onto his every word. 

He promised them a safe place, a better time and they all wanted to believe it. But Hermione wondered even if Voldemort would be killed, was there truly a way they could ever be safe? 

Screams echoed through the small town and Hermione looked up shocked towards where every angel was running away from. Hermione gasped and her eyes widened as she saw Harry run and stop while he looked up towards the broken sphere. He looked shocked and hurt, but she also noticed that his wings were not completely white anymore, yet not black either. A clear sign that he had given into his desires.

Another angel stopped close behind him and she noticed his dark wings, she immediately recognized Tom Riddle despite his wings and a shudder ran through her. 

Severus also noticed them and walked forward. Hermione and some other angels carefully walked closer, also wanting to know what the two of them were doing here. 

“Potter!” Severus snapped, before his black eyes trailed towards Tom standing behind the other. “Riddle…” Severus said carefully. 

“Harry!” Another voice screamed and Harry looked up when Sirius ran towards him, Remus close behind him. 

“Sirius, Remus!” Harry said happily, knowing that at least they were alright, but then his eyes went back towards Severus. “What happened?” 

Tom frowned, it felt uncomfortable standing here and he had no wish to stay here much longer. Even though the sphere was broken he could feel the glares and the fear all around him. They didn’t welcome him at all and he was not surprised by it. Unconsciously he folded his wings a bit closer around himself.

“I don’t know… Voldemort left me a message to tell Albus to meet him at the place where it all began… I didn’t expect the Dark Lord to actually hurt him.” Severus said and it was only then that Harry noticed how Severus was trembling. 

“Oh god…”Harry moved closer. “Why? Please don’t fucking say that you tried to save me!?” Harry yelled as he eyed the elder wizard, he recognized those signs, that trembling was proof that Severus had been in close contact with Voldemort while the Dark Lord had most likely attacked him. Severus shook his head, but the corner of his lips went upwards. 

“Not the whole world revolves around you, Harry…” Severus said softly. The new leader of the Light looked around, before his eyes landed upon Tom who looked uncomfortable. “Follow me.” Severus said, interrupting Harry who had wanted to start screaming at the other. 

Harry shut his mouth but still; glared at Severus’s back, before he looked over his shoulder, seeing that Tom was standing there so still and stiff. Harry frowned. “Tom?” 

Tom blinked a few times, before shaking his head. “Come on…” Tom muttered as he walked past Harry, wanting to get away from this place as soon as possible. 

They entered the office and Severus sat down with a heavy sigh. “There is something I must tell you…” Severus started while he stared at the desk. He knew with Albus gone now, he had better tell Harry the truth, same for Tom. He looked up, making sure that no one of his feelings showed on his face. “Sit, please. It won’t take long.” 

Harry and Tom both sat down. Severus let out a small sigh. “Albus kept something from both of you. I always believed that one day he would tell you. But since…” Severus shook his head and continued. “You are aware of the stories of the Four Angels, yes?” Severus asked and both of them nodded. 

“Severus if you are going to tell us that Harry is a descendant from Godric and I am a descendant from Salazar, don’t bother. We need all the time that we can get right now.” Tom spoke, before Severus could open his mouth once more. 

Harry almost wanted to laugh at Severus’s expression, but he knew this conversation was more important. It was just that it really took a lot to surprise the other angel and this was one rare moment. “Voldemort told me.” Harry explained and he saw those black eyes move towards him. 

“I see… Then I guess I have nothing left to say.” Severus stated. “What bring you two here? I assume that Voldemort still lives?” Severus asked as he looked at the Dark Angel. 

“Unfortunately, but he won’t be out here for long. I meant what I said Severus.” Tom said. Harry shivered at the tone in which Tom spoke, it sounded so cold and full of hatred at that point. It reminded Harry that Tom must have changed a lot since becoming a Dark Angel. And because of everything that had been happening they had rarely spoken to each other about anything. 

Though Harry was glad that Tom had trusted him and told him the truth about his father. 

“Wait!? When did you even speak to him!?” Harry said confused when his mind caught up, since Severus had remained with him during his stay in Ireland he couldn’t have spoken to Tom in that time period. Harry shuddered as he remembered those dark days away from London. 

“Later.” Tom said. “We need to focus. We can only suspect that Albus is gone, but we do know that Voldemort might still be in Godric’s Hollow. If we can surprise him and stab him in the back we can end it all.” 

Harry gritted his teeth. The thought of killing anyone at all. He hated that thought, but he knew he was capable of murdering Voldemort. Back in the day when Tom had left, that had been his only thought to destroy Voldemort, since Voldemort had destroyed him by taking Tom away. 

Severus nodded and stood up, walking over to another room. Harry and Tom looked at each other, but since the Light Angel had said nothing about following him, they remained seated. 

Just a few seconds passed and Severus turned, stopping in front of Harry with a sword in his hand. Harry looked at the sword; he had never seen it before. “This is Godric’s Gryffindor’s sword. It belongs to you.” 

Harry grabbed the hilt and immediately felt a warmth move through him, as if the sword was accepting him. “I… I never used a sword before.” Harry muttered while he still looked at the sword which belonged to his ancestor. How strange that was. 

“You don’t have to, but I think it would be best if you can at least protect yourself a little bit.” Severus said, as he stepped back and also grabbed a sword from the wall. “If we are going to kill him, we need to surprise him, but if we lose that opportunity he will not hesitate to kill us.” 

Tom narrowed his eyes. “We won’t let him win.” Tom stated fiercely, as he stood up. He would not lose to him. If they lost Tom knew that Voldemort would not kill Harry…. Harry would be tied to the bed again and Voldemort would fuck him every moment he could. Tom looked over to Harry, seeing the other staring up at him as well. “I will not let him win…” Tom whispered. 

Harry smiled and stood up, carefully moving the sword so he would not hurt himself or Tom and he saw Tom frown and shake his head. Harry stopped in front of him leaned closer, placing a small kiss on Tom’s lips. 

Tom didn’t feel like it was enough and grabbed the back of Harry’s head and kissed him more passionately. Putting every feeling he had into it as the kiss turned gentler. He put their forehead together as he stared into Harry’s emerald eyes. Words that he had buried for so long finally left his lips. “I love you.” 

Harry stared at him, before a bright smile appeared on his face, making Tom smile as well. “Love you too.” 

Tom knew one thing for sure. He would not let Harry go with him to Voldemort. Harry could not even use a sword, let alone protect himself. Yet Tom also knew how stubborn the other could be. 

“Harry.” He started and it was as if Harry knew exactly what he was planning to say as he saw those green eyes narrowing slightly in a silent warning. Yet Tom ignored it as he also glared at the other. He had to get his message across. “I want you to stay here.” 

“No.” That was Harry’s immediate response and Tom knew that Harry wouldn’t back down quickly. “I am not going to stay behind, Tom.” Harry snarled. 

Tom tightened his fingers in Harry’s hair and he saw Harry tense for one second and he relaxed slightly. “I will not risk it, Harry. You can barely keep a sword in your hand!” Tom argued, hoping that Harry would understand. 

“I don’t fucking care! I am not letting you go alone, Tom.” Harry says, his voice rising as well. 

Those words warmed Tom, but still he knew he shouldn’t let Harry go with him at all. “No… I will not let you, even if I have to lock you up, Harry!”

As soon as the words left his mouth Tom realised his mistakes, but as he saw how furious Harry was he knew he could do nothing to take his words back. Harry pushed him away and Tom let him go, albeit reluctantly. The sword in Harry’s hand clattered to the ground. “Lock me up!?” Harry yelled. “Then you are not better than Voldemort himself!” Tom actually winced at those words. “What are you going to do, tie me to a bed as well, Tom!?” Harry screamed. 

“Stop it! We don’t have time for this.” Severus sneered as he stepped between them, while the two were still glaring at each other. 

Harry shook his head, not believing that Tom would say something like that. “He will not kill me…” Harry muttered with a sigh, also knowing that Voldemort would never kill him. 

Tom shook his head and carded a hand through his hair, while he looked down at the sword. The last thing he wanted was for Harry to compare him to Voldemort, even though they were both descendants from Salazar, he just didn’t want to be compared to the Dark Lord, especially not by Harry. 

Tom sighed and bowed down, picking up the sword. He walked past Severus and held out the hilt towards Harry. He could see Harry’s shock that he had actually giving into his demand. “Just…” Tom gulped as he looked at Harry. “Just stay behind me, alright…” Tom whispered. 

He felt so vulnerable, knowing that one mistake would be enough for Harry to either die truly or for something far worse. He didn’t like it at all… But it felt truly as the lesser of two evils. Harry nodded and carefully grabbed the sword. 

As Harry held the sword once more he felt the fear of what was going to come, but even then he would not let Tom go all by himself. 

“Finished?” Severus drawled and both of them looked towards the other, seeing that the Light Angel was not amused at all. Tom chuckled, while Harry let out a small laugh. 

As Tom and Harry eyed each other again, they both whispered a ‘yes’. It was time for a trip to Godric’s Hollow. 

##### Human World:

“You’re not scared…” Voldemort muttered, feeling like he was losing some of his touch if a human wasn’t even scared of him. 

Luna blinked up at him, while she softly spoke. “Why would I? You could kill me and be done with it. You wouldn’t feel anything, but you will hurt Harry in the process.” 

Harry… In the end it always came down to him lately didn’t it? Voldemort didn’t like the power the angel had over him. At least Ignotus had never been so stubborn, well he had been, but he at least didn’t show it outright to his face until later on. “There is no reason to tell him that I killed you.” Voldemort said. 

Luna’s eyes looked sad. “The truth never stays hidden. He will find out eventually.” 

Voldemort cocked his head to the side as he regarded the female human sitting on her knees in front of him. He could not feel anything coming from her. She was a complete mystery. He had never been so close to her before, but he knew there was something more to her. 

His eyes trailed down to her chest and his red eyes widened for one second. A necklace was around her neck, hidden slightly beneath her shirt and he pulled it out with the tip of his sword. He recognized the symbol immediately. 

His lips turned upwards, yet she didn’t even flinch as he starting laughing. The symbol was the one that Rowena Ravenclaw had always on her, a soaring eagle. “I didn’t think that there would still be someone out there from Rowena’s bloodline.” 

Luna didn’t react while she watched the angel, not at all bothered by his insane laugh. She knew she only needed to buy some more time. She closed her eyes and hoped that everything went well. She hoped that Tom had found Harry and actually had told him the truth. 

She hoped they would come together. Tom alone wouldn’t be able to win, there was simply no way. But together they at least had a chance. Luna let out a pained gasp as the Dark Lord pulled her up by the strands of her hair. 

“You still have a daughter, don’t you…? Maybe a niece or nephew even?” Voldemort asked, curious if he could destroy their whole bloodline. He didn’t know if he could. If they didn’t have this girls’ gift he could not actually touch them. But he knew for sure that the little girl had the gift as well. 

Luna tensed, but she kept her voice blank. “You will not kill her!” Luna yelled at him. Voldemort laughed and moved closer to her, trapping her against his chest. 

“You can’t order me around…” Voldemort hissed close to her lips. She stayed frozen, unable to move because of the aura around her. Yet she knew she needed to, she didn’t dare look down. She knew if she looked towards his chest he would instantly kill her. “I have killed younger humans before, you know… My older brother called me insane and killed me when I tried to kill our little brother. It was so funny to see really.” Voldemort chuckled as he remembered that moment. Such a pity that he had not taken Corvinus with him. 

Luna didn’t say anything. She had no idea what Voldemort’s past had been like, but she knew for sure that he had a very dark heart or maybe no heart at all. Yet she firmly believed that everyone was capable of loving someone. 

Voldemort wanted to open his mouth when the sound of a sword moving close to him caught him by surprise. He turned around pushing the human in between and his red eyes narrowed as Tom stopped the attack and jumped backwards. He also saw Harry and Severus standing behind Tom. 

He snorted, but it soon turned into maniacal laughter as he realised his first priority should not have been Albus at all. He just didn’t expect Tom to get to Harry and to see them both here. 

All of a sudden his very first meeting with Salazar crossed through his mind. He had just died and Salazar had welcomed him when he said those words.

> “You have a dark heart, Marvolo. Maybe the darkest of us all.” Salazar muttered as he eyed the other Dark Angel.
> 
> Voldemort glared at the other. “Call me Voldemort. I don’t like that name anymore.” Salazar shook his head, amused at the murderer that found his way into the Dark World and moved his fingers over Voldemort’s cheek.
> 
> “Do you know, Marvolo? They say that history has a tendency to repeat itself.” A small grin appeared on Salazar’s face. “Let’s see if that is actually true.” 

Salazar had known, back then he had already known and Voldemort hated it all. Salazar had known he would lose Ignotus one way or another, just like Salazar had lost Godric. Salazar just had never known Ignotus was already gone as well when Voldemort had stabbed him in his back.  
Maybe Salazar had even known that he would also be killed by one of their descendants. Voldemort knew he had been a fool for not killing his brother, Corvinus back then and his other brothers. Yet he couldn’t stop laughing at his own stupidity. 

Because Corvinus lived, the Slytherin line continued and it was coming back to haunt him now. Centuries later stood one person who should not have lived if only Voldemort hadn’t been so stupid back then.

And at that moment when he was faced with Tom and Harry standing behind him, he only felt utter fury and hatred, as his laughs stopped. He could see they were all rather pale and confused. 

Yet Tom also seemed furious and Voldemort could only guess about what. A smirk appeared on his face as he looked at the other angel. “So naïve and blinded…” Voldemort whispered as readied his sword, while pulling the blonde female closer against his chest. Tom also raised his sword slightly, but he seemed to doubt it. “I will destroy you Tom Marvolo Riddle.” Voldemort snarled. 

Tom narrowed his eyes, knowing he was at a disadvantage, but he wouldn’t back down. Not now, not after everything. He could see that Luna was relatively calm despite that she was being restrained by Voldemort. 

Harry wanted to move forward and save Luna, but he knew one wrong movement and Voldemort would truly kill her. Harry shook his head, when he saw Luna smile at them. 

Severus knew the female was the one which he had seen often around Harry and Tom. He always suspected there was something more to her. Yet this moment only proved it. 

Tom tightened the grip he had on his sword as he looked at Luna. It was almost as if she was saying to him that he should attack. But if he did then Voldemort would use her as shield or kill her himself. A small nod that was barely visible was his only answer. She wanted him to attack. 

Tom knew however if he got too close to Voldemort he would also be affected by the other’s aura and they now had lost their element of surprise. Could they still win? No, he shouldn’t doubt it. “Sorry…” Tom whispered, but Luna didn’t even acknowledge it as Tom lunged forward. 

“Tom!?” Harry screamed. Why was he attacking!? Luna was there! Harry rushed forward extending his wings, but Severus grabbed his cloak and pulled him back

“You fool! Tom ordered you to stay behind him.” Severus snapped. He knew that it would have been better if Harry had not come with them. 

“Let go! Severus, we have to save Luna. We can’t attack him!” Harry screamed. 

It all happened so quickly and Harry’s eyes widened as Tom flew closer to Voldemort, who didn’t even move an inch as the other angel approached him. 

Tom felt it the moment he entered Voldemort’s strong aura and he staggered, but gritted his teeth. Voldemort only shook his head, a small grin on his face as he brought his own sword down and pushed it straight against Luna’s stomach. 

Tom’s eyes widened as he heard Harry’s screams behind him increase in volume and Tom bit the inside of his own cheek, tasting his own blood as he tried to struggle against the onslaught of his own emotions and feelings. 

Luna’s eyes turned sad, as if she knew that she would die and Tom shook his head as he increased his speed. Because of his closer distance Voldemort pushed his sword forward, intending to take the girl’s life. 

Tom was a bit quicker as his sword clashed against Voldemort’s moving it away from Luna’s stomach. Luna reacted immediately as she pushed herself forward and Tom raised his sword, wanting to bring it down at Voldemort’s head. 

But as Voldemort saw that movement, he felt the anger inside him boiling. No, he would not die here. He would not be forced to cross over. He strengthened his aura and moved his sword sideways at the same time.

Luna gasped and her fingers buried itself in the soil beneath her as she felt it. 

Tom who was in mid-air when he felt it froze and shivered at the intensity of Voldemort’s aura. It was even worse than he had ever felt before and his eyes widened as he saw the sword move towards him. 

With everything he had he stopped his own attack and moved his sword sideways, intending to take the incoming blow. 

He just hadn’t anticipated the strength behind Voldemort’s swing and he was pushed backwards against the brick wall of an empty building. He gasped as his back and wings tore against the wall, his arms trembling as he tried to keep his sword in front of him. 

Voldemort glared down at him and Tom could see the insanity in his red eyes, the pure madness and fury. Tom gasped as Voldemort used more strength and Tom couldn’t stop himself from sliding down, while his whole body trembled. He felt weak, his whole body felt like breaking down. Sweat formed all over his body and he tried to gasp for breath. 

He could hear ringing in his ears. Dammit… was he going to fail? Was he going to die…? Harry… what would become of him? 

Voices sounded far away, someone was screaming, screaming his name, but he could only feel the aura surrounding him, nothing more. He needed, he wanted to give in. The trembling in his arms stopped as he let the sword fall from his hands, just like he needed and wanted. The aura around him was overcoming all of him. It was like he himself didn’t even exist anymore, it felt like he was being possessed and pushed backwards. 

When Harry saw Tom slide down he froze and with all his strength he pushed away from Severus, who had kept him back all this time. Apparently neither Tom nor Severus wished for him to fight. But he would not stand there and watch as Voldemort killed Tom. 

“NOO! TOMMM!!” Harry screamed as he flew forward. 

Luna gasped while she had tried crawling away from the aura, as it only increased with more anger than before. She saw Harry escaping the other Light’s Angel hold and she knew she had to force herself to speak. “The locket, the locket on his chest!” Luna screamed, while she panted and gasped for air. 

Harry’s eyes widened as he also entered Voldemort’s aura and he saw Voldemort stop his attack on Tom, shocked red eyes met his own. Harry tensed as he saw so many emotions run through those red eyes. 

Harry pushed through as his eyes locked onto Voldemort’s chest, a locket. He did see a chain and with everything he had he brought down the sword towards Voldemort’s neck and chest area. 

Harry could hear Tom gasp louder and Luna also let out a shocked gasp. Harry had felt it, the aura increasing, clearly it was an attempt to stop him, but somehow the aura didn’t affect him anymore and Voldemort realised it too late as the sharp edge of the sword moved through his black cloak and cut off the chain. 

Harry felt a weight being lifted from him and Luna and Tom also relaxed. Voldemort’s eyes were fixated on Harry. 

He looked utterly confused and Harry didn’t know either. A gold locket fell to the ground and Tom’s eyes snapped open as the haze in his mind faded away. 

“How….?” Voldemort muttered. And Harry felt his heart breaking at the look on Voldemort’s face. He looked so defeated and his eyes looked sad. “You truly are his descendant…” 

Tom saw that Voldemort looked conflicted and that he wasn’t paying any attention. He grabbed his sword and with his other hand he latched onto Voldemort’s cloak as he pushed his sword straight through Voldemort’s stomach. 

Red eyes looked down on him and Tom saw Voldemort move his sword, most likely planning to take him down with him, but Tom could barely move, his body still experiencing the aftereffects of the aura. 

Harry moved forward and grabbed Voldemort’s arm, effectively stopping the attack. Voldemort let a chocked laugh, as he stared down at Tom. “You would protect him… he is not better than me.” Voldemort rasped out and Tom knew what he was planning to say. 

Harry didn’t react when Voldemort’s red eyes looked at him. “He killed his father. He is a murderer, just like me.” Voldemort grinned. 

Harry knew it was one last attempt of the Dark Lord to pull Tom and him apart and Harry sighed and looked sad. “I know.” Harry replied and Voldemort’s grin faded. A small snort came from Voldemort as he closed his eyes. 

“And so… history repeats itself…” Voldemort muttered as he opened his eyes and stared down at Tom. 

And just like that the Dark Lord faded, his soul passing over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright one more chapter to wrap it all up :).  
> Hope you all liked it, it was kind of difficult to write T.T. I am so terrible at fighting scenes xD.
> 
>  
> 
> Extra notes:  
> Because of some unforeseen circumstances(mother lying in the hospital since last Wednesday) I do not know when the last chapter will be posted. Considering I have not written one single word and I might not even be able to focus at all it might be awhile before I will post the last chapter.  
> As for those who follow my other stories, it will be the same for some time I will not update any of them… Sorry about that.  
> Anyway cya next update!


	6. New Era

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, here is the next chapter.
> 
> I somehow managed to write a bit through everything.  
> I can’t believe it is finished now however XD. 
> 
> Anyway I hope you all enjoy this last chapter :)!  
> And all mistakes are still my own! 
> 
> Thanks to everyone who left comments, kudos and so on ^-^!

### Chapter 6: New Era

What happens when we die? Do souls truly pass on? Is there a heaven or a hell? Or maybe souls are reincarnated? 

“Marvolo…” A voice whispered and even though he resented that name he looked over to the other person or soul. It was a voice he hadn’t heard for so long, yet when their eyes met Voldemort didn’t feel anything anymore. After wanting and wishing for so long, it felt like every feeling in him had died with him and nothing remained. 

Ignotus looked sad and behind him were several other souls that Voldemort recognized and he couldn’t stop an insane laugh. Ignotus shook his head. “I am so sorry… I should have stopped you before this all. Then maybe your soul could have been saved. Goodbye Marvolo.” 

Red eyes closed as he felt his soul being dragged away. Where would he end? In the Hell? No, he didn’t want to die. He couldn’t afford to completely disappear. It felt like he had so much unfinished business. He would not pass over, he refused.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

##### Human World:

Tom lay there gasping on the bed, while his body still trembled. Harry frowned slightly as he touched Tom’s forehead which felt like it was burning. They were inside Luna’s house right now, it was a relatively safe place for Tom to recover and Luna also needed the rest. 

Neville had been so worried when he saw how shaking up Luna was. Yet Luna had explained that she would lie down on the couch and that Tom could take the bed, since he was off far worse than her. 

Harry had no idea what had exactly happened. Tom had just dropped his sword and after Voldemort’s aura had faded because Harry had cut of the locket from the Dark Lord’s chest Tom had stabbed him and afterwards he had ended in this state. 

Tom leaned into his touch and desperately grabbed onto Harry’s wrists. The trembling didn’t stop however, but Severus said it might take some time. Harry just hated to see Tom like this and he knew there were some things that they needed to speak about. 

Harry sighed and gently pushed Tom a bit more to the middle of the bed, as he climbed in to it and wrapped his arms around the dark angel, hoping to ease some of the pain and suffering. Tom’s fingers grasped tightly into Harry’s shirt as Tom buried his head against Harry’s chest. 

“You’re fine, Tom...” Harry whispered. “You’re going to be fine.” Harry could feel and hear Tom gasping against his chest, but he held Tom tight. 

After some time Tom’s breathing became more regular until Harry was sure he had fallen asleep. Only then did Harry close his eyes and followed Tom’s example. 

 

The next day Harry blinked a few times, wondering where he was, until he felt a body beneath him and he immediately pulled back. Tom’s eyes also shot open and they stared at each other, before Harry let out a small watery laugh. “You scared me, you bastard!” Harry said. Tom looked sad and sat up a bit. 

“I am sorry… I… I don’t know what happened.” Tom muttered softly. 

Harry shook his head and pulled Tom into a hug, as he cried against the other’s shoulder while Tom gently held him. 

As Harry started sobbing Tom looked around the room and didn’t recognize the place at all, but he knew if Harry was here that they were at least not in enemy territory. Tom gently moved his hand over Harry’s back, while he looked towards the window, yet with the curtains closed he could not even see what time it was. How much time had passed since Voldemort had crossed over? 

Tom closed his eyes with sigh as he placed a kiss on the top of Harry’s head. It didn’t matter. Harry was safe, nothing else mattered. 

When Harry was calm again he explained that they were in Luna’s house and they could stay here for as long as needed. With Voldemort gone they would need a new leader in the Dark World and the normal custom was kind of that the one who killed the previous lord would take the place. Meaning that Tom would end up being the new Dark Lord. And there would be some Dark Angels who didn’t want him to lead them. 

“Tom…” Harry started and Tom could already hear from the tone in Harry’s voice that he wasn’t going to like this conversation.  
Tom gritted his teeth and looked away from the other. “Why did you kill your father?” Harry asked softly. 

Tom wondered if he should answer at all. “He left my mother to die… leaving me to grow up in an orphanage… The other children…. They hated me. I don’t know why. They believed I was different, I was kind of a loner I guess. I grew up wishing to know who my parents were, getting to know them. Deep down I hoped they were alive.” 

With the first words being said Tom couldn’t stop himself anymore and for the first time in his entire life he exposed his very thoughts to another person. “I tried to track down my last name. Riddle… maybe somehow I could find someone with that name. While I was trying to survive every day and earn enough money I had no idea how wealthy my father was.” Harry kept silent as he could hear the amount of hate that Tom held for his father. 

“I decided to stay in the shadows for a few years after I found out. I kept thinking and thinking. Maybe one day he would pick me up. I was 17 then and I still held hope, even if it was only a tiny bit. Years passed and I guess my hatred grew. Years later I learned from one of the caretakers in what kind of state my mother had been found when she was in labour.” Tom shook his head and closed his eyes. 

“She literally said she had never seen a more awful sight. A woman dressed in nothing more than rags. The caretaker said that she immediately knew that Merope, my mother, would sleep with a lot of males only to get some money.” Tom sounded disgusted by it and Harry frowned slightly. 

“When I went to his house later that week… I had a knife with me, I didn’t know if I would plan to really use it, but somewhere deep down I wanted to. I wanted to kill him. The very person who had thrown my mother aside and left her to die. He called her foul and a whore. I was beyond angry at that point and attacked him with the knife. I just didn’t see the rifle he grabbed and used to kill me.” 

Harry gently cupped Tom’s cheek and turned his head slowly. “It was not your fault, Tom. I… I don’t blame you.” Harry whispered. Harry saw the hopeful look in Tom’s eyes and smiled. “You got a second chance, mostly because you doubted it somewhere deep down. You were pissed off and alone, but you are not anymore.” 

Tom smiled back at the other angel. “I don’t deserve you.” Tom whispered as he slowly put his hand atop Harry’s. 

“Yes, you do.” Harry said with a laugh. “And don’t even think of running away from me, ever again!” Harry ordered. 

“I wouldn’t dare.” Tom whispered as he leaned forward and pulled Harry into a gently kiss. 

After they were relaxed enough they went back downstairs and saw Luna sitting on a chair in the kitchen. She silently gestured towards the other chairs and both Tom and Harry sat down. 

Silently she pushed a small golden locket towards Tom. “This is yours. It once belonged to Salazar Slytherin.” She whispered. Tom accepted it and as he held the chain he felt a shudder go through his body, with a frown he put the locket back on the table. He didn’t want to hold it that close to him again. 

“Luna… are you alright?” Harry asked as he eyed the blonde female. 

Luna smiled and nodded. “Yes, don’t worry. I am just glad everything worked out.” 

Tom still looked towards the locket. “How did you know this all?” He wondered out aloud. Somehow she had known how it could end and carefully Tom looked up. 

Luna sighed and held out her necklace that was around her neck. It was a symbol of a soaring eagle. Yet Tom didn’t know the meaning of it. “I am a descendant of Rowena Ravenclaw.” She said, shocking both males. “Rowena came to me, in a vision. Just after I had seen visions which would have prophesised several deaths, including yours Tom. She said to me that I could change the course of history if I wanted to. So that is exactly what I did. She told me about the locket which strengthened Voldemort’s aura. Yet I could do nothing to make sure the two of you would make the right choices…” 

Harry looked towards Tom, who looked thoughtful, before the Dark Angle nodded. “I see. You have foreseen this all.” 

Luna smiled. “As have you, Tom.” When Tom looked confused Luna shook her head, slightly amused. “A mirror?” She questioned softly and Harry saw Tom’s eyes widened slightly in understanding. 

“I see…” Tom whispered. “I already thought the mirror was kind of strange.” 

Luna nodded. “It is a mirror created by Helga Hufflepuff. Rowena said it could show a possible outcome of the future.” 

Tom just nodded. Harry looked towards Tom. “What happens now?” Harry asked him softly. 

Tom regarded the other angel and sighed. “I will need to rule over the Dark World now…” Tom said. Harry bit his bottom lip, considering that wasn’t exactly what he meant. 

“I kind of meant between us?” Harry whispered. “I don’t know if I would feel comfortable living in the Dark World Tom.” 

Tom tensed at those words. He had not even thought about that yet and he looked into Harry’s eyes. Deep down he wondered if Harry would still leave him, but his fear must have shown on his face as Harry grabbed his hand. Or Harry must just know him pretty well to be able to read him like that… 

“I won’t leave you. I will never leave you, Tom.” Harry whispered as he tightened his grip a bit. “I love you, nothing will change that.” 

Tom just nodded. “I guess we will see what happens, but I don’t want you to leave either way.” Tom whispered as he turned his hand and intertwined their fingers. 

Luna looked at their joined hands and a soft smile appeared on her face. Everything would be alright for now.

\------------------  


##### 2 years later: 

A woman on the bed was gasping and panting as she pushed and pushed, desperate to get her new-born son out. Her husband was holding her hand and she knew she was crushing it. 

“One more push!” A woman screamed and with everything she still held in her she pushed, feeling the little baby popping out. 

Sweat and tears ran over her face, as she stared at the small bundle wrapped in towels, while they cleaned him. Her son…

Yet… fear gripped her heart. It was silent, too silent. “I…is he alright?” She gasped out, looking up at her husband who looked down at her with worry in his eyes. 

“He seems to be fine. He is just a silent young child…” One of the nurses said, as she turned around and walked over to the mother. 

The woman lying on the bed gently accepted her baby as she smiled down at him. A shiver run over her spine as she looked at the tiny baby and somehow she felt dread inside her body. Her smile faded as those tiny hands moved and eventually grabbed onto the collar of her shirt. 

Black eyes blinked open a few times and they seemed to be too wise, making the mother frown slightly. 

“What is wrong?” Robert, her husband asked softly. 

“Nothing.” She whispered as she shook her head and gently touched one of the little’s one hands. Yet some instincts deep down inside her were warning her.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

##### Dark World:

Tom’s eyes shot open as he felt a shiver running over his spine. Harry was still sound asleep next to him, unaware that he was wide awake now. 

Carefully Tom moved out of the bed and stepped onto the balcony. A slight frown appeared on his face as he felt something that resembled anxiety rush through his body. It almost felt like… Voldemort. 

It had been two years now since they had killed him. His soul must have crossed over to either heaven or hell. Or whatever came after this life. Then why did Tom feel so restless all of a sudden? 

“Tom?” Harry’s half-awake voice sounded behind him, but Tom didn’t turn around. Not even when he felt Harry’s hand on his shoulder. “Are you alright?” 

The past two years had been difficult for the both of them. Eventually Harry had realised that they couldn’t continue the way things were and Harry had started living inside the castle in the Dark World. 

Yet Harry still didn’t feel at ease here and Tom couldn’t blame him. Harry was his precious angel, yet he couldn’t even think about tearing Harry’s wings off. “Fine…” Tom replied, while he tried to understand what he was feeling. 

“Come back to bed, Tom… Tomorrow you can worry about whatever goes on in your mind.” Harry urged him and the hand on top of Tom’s shoulder gently turned him around and wanted to steer him back into the bedroom. 

Tom chuckled. “Did you already miss me then?” Tom asked the other angel. He knew exactly the right method to forget about his uneasy feelings. Harry grinned and shook his head. 

“Yes, the bed is cold without you.” Harry muttered as he walked back inside and Tom’s eyes trailed over Harry’s back and his bottom, admiring the view, with a small predatory smile he followed his lover back inside. “And don’t even think about sex, Tom. I just want to sleep.” Harry whispered as he climbed back into the bed, his back towards the balcony door.

Tom’s smile only widened as he climbed in after Harry and gently moved Harry’s to his back, while he hovered above the other. He could see the amusement in Harry’s emerald eyes. “I am sure I can persuade you for one round before we go back to sleep.” Tom whispered as he leaned down and sucked on Harry’s neck. 

Harry laughed. “I think not, Tom Riddle, not if you want me sleeping on the couch.” Harry replied. Tom held back a groan. At times when he went too far Harry would not sleep in the bedroom, and Tom ended up not getting any sleep at all. Yet the same went for Harry. 

Tom sighed and lay down on his side as he pulled Harry closer against him. Harry still laughed softly as he snuggled closer to Tom’s chest, wrapping his own arms around the Dark Lord. 

As Harry’s breathing evened out a bit Tom smirked and he trailed his fingers over Harry’s back, feeling the other shiver against him. “Tom...” Harry warned and the Dark Angel sighed as he placed a kiss on the top of Harry’s head. 

Tom knew he had to try, but he also knew not to push Harry. And it wasn’t soon after that, that Harry had fallen asleep again, yet Tom was lying there, still wide awake. He kept wondering why he felt so on edge, everything was fine right now. Tom tightened the hold he had on Harry and somehow managed to also fall asleep. 

 

When Harry awoke the next morning he felt the bed was empty once more and he sighed softly, as he opened his eyes and looked around the room. Tom was nowhere in sight and Harry grabbed some clothes, putting them on he made his way into the living area from the castle, at least in those parts he didn’t get confused and lost. The rest of the castle was still a maze and would always be a maze for him. 

Harry saw Tom sitting at the dining table, staring out of the window, but Harry could see that Tom’s mind was very far away. 

He had felt and known that Tom had been restless last night, but he had no idea what triggered it. In a way Harry had been understanding and accepting of Tom’s past and his second chance. But still Harry had hardly believed it when Tom had killed those who didn’t wish him to rule. 

Harry could also understand that, especially since Bellatrix had actually attacked Tom when he had proclaimed himself the new ruler of the Dark World. After Tom had actually killed Bellatrix Tom taunted the others, telling them that if they wished to attack him they must do it now and some of them did. 

Harry never realized how skilled Tom was with swords until he saw him fight like that. Tom had told him later on that he learned all of his skills from Voldemort himself. And after that nothing had been said about it anymore. Voldemort was in their past now. Harry moved forward and stood in Tom’s line of sight, he saw the Dark Angel blink a few times before he glanced up and their eyes met. 

“I thought you would be sleeping a bit longer.” Tom muttered. Harry shook his head and sat down in front of Tom. 

“Did you even get any sleep at all, Tom?” Harry asked softly. Tom nodded and Harry frowned. “Please talk to me. You know I hate it when you keep secrets from me, Tom…” 

Tom shook his head and averted his eyes. “I don’t know what it is… I just feel restless.” Tom admitted softly. 

Harry could clearly see that Tom was restless, but for him to not know why did sound kind of strange. “It must be nothing, right… I mean everything is going alright.” Harry said, a small smile forming on his lips. 

Tom looked up at his lover and with a soft chuckle he nodded. “It must just be my imagination.” Tom said. 

Harry’s smile brightened and he grabbed Tom’s hand in his. “Nothing can come between us, Tom. Remember that you don’t have to carry all your burdens by yourself.” 

Tom gave a brief nod. “I will. I love you.” Tom said as he put his other hand atop Harry’s. 

Harry tightened his grip as he said. “And I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end. A kind of open ending that I had already in mind during chapter 2 or 3 I think :S.  
> Anyway I hope you all liked this story/series ^-^!!  
> Thanks to everyone who followed, commenting and left kudos!! It kept me motivated to continue writing it ^-^. And it even became longer than I had in mind lol. So many thanks!!


End file.
